Darren Lang-MCU
by Time of change
Summary: Darren Lang is the son to Scott Lang A.K.A Ant-Man. But Darren is trying to juggle being a teenager and being a spy as told by OC point of view starts with the Avengers then Avengers 2 then Ant-Man and the Guarduins of the Galaxy. Please leave a review please. It may help my writing No hiring co-writers and co-producers as well. PM to get in touch
1. Chapter 1

A MCU story that features a young spy who goes to school and saves the world. The name of the person is called Darren Lang famous son to Scott Lang. Ant-Man.

The Avengers.

Darren Lang's point of view.

As I woke up the next morning, I found that good to school and juggling a career as well I do live at home in San Francisco with my mum and sister, I got dressed for the day. I got the school bus to school. I was listening to my music. I got to school. I placed my things in my locker my dad was a thief, so I was bullied quite a lot also so I hated my dad even more now. I did not have a lot of friends well I did with my job. The school bell ran for my first lesson then I saw my phone going of my teacher was not immediately impressed by it; I was told shield was compromised so I had no choice.

"So Darren Lang this what you call a school?" Said Nick.

"I am sorry sir but this is my life look. I was wondering what you want from me sir?" I said.

I played with my hair, he looked at me and placed a file on in my hand. I looked at the picture of a cube that looked like it was from space it was blue and out of space I looked at nick again.

"Your friend agent Burton as been taken to I thought I could let you know I am assembling a team together I need your help," said Nick.

"Are you talking about the Avengers program?" I said.

"Yes I am talking about the Avengers program, but I need my best young spy on the team. I know that your school is more important I know but this could be the start of something good," said Nick.

"I never said that I wanted to leave school, but I will help you sir it will be my honor to help I know you wanted to I want you to help I have I have school career and friends, I can't help you sir as I want to try"

I followed Nick out of the gym, and I saw the black four by four I looked at the people inside. they were all armed with gun I looked at Nick, who was busy on the phone to Phil telling him to get Tony Stark the big billionaire.

"Right here's the situation a man named Loki took something that belongs to us that has a lot of power and the potential of that power is unbelievable but the person is more powerful than I can imagine," said Nick.

He found out that Loki was not from around here so that was wondering what he was so scared about mind you; I was scared to. The world I knew was changing fast I know that superheros where different than us.

I saw our new base it was massive, and it was a big helicopter but it was more futuristic I was told to stand and wait for further information about what I was doing then I saw Natasha. she waved me over.

"Darren Lang this Steve Rogers aka Captain America and this Doctor Bruce Banner he's going to be working on the project with us to find the cube," said Natasha.

"Really, I've heard you can turn green and get angry no offence" I said.

"I've been learning how to control my temper," said Bruce.

"Guys you might want to step inside it's going to get quite breezy," said Natasha.

I heard the engines, and I decided to go back inside I thought it was pretty cool. I went to my workstation, I look at my computer, and then I went to my files and started working on my school work. I heard that we needed to find the cube, so I was triangulate ever signal I can find I was very good at hacking since a joined shield.

"Right then Darren any look on fishing the cube?" Said Natasha.

"No I've been trying to find a match for this Loki character. I am not sure where to begin looking for him?" I said.

"Well he's a dangerous man, he will be covering his tracks," said Natasha.

"Well I hardly think he's a criminal mastermind, but maybe you're right thou about him covering his tracks, but I can't even see him on the screen at the moment I think the screens dead or the signal but He's very good at hiding himself from me but don't worry I'll find him; I'll let you know when I do find him" I said to her.

A few hours later still no match for Loki. Phil checked to see if I was doing ok I was doing fine I told him I saw him talking Steve about signing trading cards he used to collect if him; I did read about captain America when I was in little.

"Wow we've got a match for Loki. he's Berlin Germany" I said.

Flashback. Joining shield

As I was zipping up my jacket on my first day of training I knew I was in a tough one I looked around the massive building, I saw a black man with an eye patch, he must be the main man responsible of the place.

"Darren Lang I've heard so much about you that's we signed you up to this is the toughest job of your young life once you become a spy you know that you have to keep secret from your friends and family, I know that's tough but that's the life we leave," said Nick.

"Yes sir I was born ready for this job. I want to protect my country and make my family proud of me sir" I said.

"Well Darren this is Natasha. she will be training you for a long I know that your father is in a spot of bother at the moment, but this job will be the best thing that will ever happen to you," said Natasha.

"How do you know about my father?" I said.

"I know things we all do this top-secret facilities, and I know that you will do me proud because I low that your more than capable of being the best spy on the field," said Natasha.

I was afraid because know one as showed me faith before so that was somewhat something's. I felt somewhat special at the same time. Over a long period, I was trained on martial arts and how to defend myself in the art of combat.

"Your doing truly well Darren Lang, I know that your family must be seriously proud of you, I know you can't tell them everything about what we do here, but I know I am proud of you've come a long way," said Natasha.

I sat down out of breath. I saw that she was impressed with my training and how far I've come since joining shield.

"0 I've got something for you," said Natasha.

She handed me a plastic badge it simply said my name it had my picture on it and my number that said level one.

"I don't know what to say but thanks" I said.

"You've earned that title kid you get to do a lot of missions now don't get yourself killed. I don't want to be putting you in a box," said Natasha.

Present time.

I was waving good-bye to Natasha. she was flying to Germany to see if she can save our friend. I looked at my watch it says it's 12:00am in the morning I've never been up to this late before, but I need to sleep but I had too much work to do.

"Get some rest kid. I'll sort this problem out for you and call your mother, she worries about you," said Phil.

"Sure I'll give her a quick call before I go to sleep o buy the way how's Fitz and Simmons are they doing ok?" I said.

"Yes they are doing ok thanks. I'll let you know that you're asking after them are you sure I can't tempt you to join us?" Said Phil.

"Sorry but I can't I have school on. And I want to go to college after that as well, but I've not decided about my future career with shield yet Phil its early days yet, but I'll let you know about my grand plan" I said.

"Looking forward to forward too it o, please decide about the Avengers as well they could use your talents besides" said Phil.

"Thanks I'll but let's see what happens when Loki gets here ok I don't know why, but I've got a bad feeling about this" I said.


	2. Trapped

Darren Lang's point of view.

As I saw Loki bring brought in I knew he was bad news, I saw the way he looked at me threw the TV screen he looked so scary like a James Bond villain. Nick's fury was looking at him; I heard what he was saying to Loki. I saw Thor the brother of Loki as well, he was not immediately clear about what his brother plans were.

"at this moment in time just so we are clear if you put on foot out of line the glass cage will fall into the deeps below. So now you get ant boot" said Nick.

"Impressive cage but I reckon it was not built for me?" Said Loki.

"No it's meant to be something like you but stronger," said Nick.

He was referring to Doctor Banner being the hulk, I saw him back on the screen afterwards I felt a cold child in my skin, I saw him walking the cage I saw Natasha looking at me as well I nodded at her knowing what I need to do.

"So I've heard. How desperate are you call on such lost creates to defend you?" Said Loki.

"How desperate I am you take a force that you can't control you threaten my world with war you make me very desperate," Said Nick.

"O it burns you does it to have unlimited power and then to lose it? You must be pretty stupid," Said Loki.

"We'll see if higher power wants a magazine or something?" Said Nick.

I looked up from the screen we were all siting around a table I was not sure about what my role was here I was the top spy of my generation. I know how to kill and hack and be stealthy as well. I know what I need to do.

"So might I ask something? Loki what does he want does he have an army or something?" I said

"Yes he does an alien army from our space, he's planning on using the cube as a portal, and he's going to destroy your planet," said Thor.

"Well I don't know about aliens coming to earth is that a bit stupid?" I asked.

"Know it's not stupid I've been reading up the thermodynamic it's complicated but it's like the portal the one collapsed in shield no offence point Dexter you have a net swing" he was making for Thor.

"Now how does Nick sees?" Said Tony.

"He turns," said Hill.

"Wow that must be exhausting!" Said Tony.

I was just thinking about the old base being destroyed by Loki and how many people that were killed by Loki this was no laughing matter. I was looking at my phone thinking calling my mother and my sister Cassie, I wanted to, but I didn't want this Loki person to find out about my family. Tony was talking more science stuff I was bored at that point Nick was worried about Burton. I was worried too. If Loki had him, then who knows what he's doing right now to him.

"Look all I am worried about is that your brother manages to turn one of the best shooters. I know to his flaying monkey," said Nick.

"I understood that reference," said Steve.

Later a called my mom telling her that I was fine that she didn't have to worry about me. She always worries I got a text message from my dad asking if I was doing fine myself, but I didn't respond to him. I was pretty angry and annoyed with him as well. He managed to get into prison more times than I could count.

"Hay did you manage to call your mom?" Said Phil.

"Yes I did" I said in response.

I was only 16 years old, but I am not a child but people think I am still a child. My mom and my friends even so think I not mature enough my mom worries that I'll go down the same path as my dad at one point, but I told her I was not going to be a thief I should respond to Phil.

"Yes she just worries about me that's all I can understand why she worries about me, but I am good kid I am trying to cause a change in this world" I said.

"Yes you are Darren you are the best agent I've ever trained and your career in shield as taken off now I am going to miss you once this whole adventure is over," said Phil.

"I'll miss you too Phil" I said.

I want to go see Tony and Bruce, but they were busy working looking for the staff, I wanted to see Natasha but she was busy also I went to go and find Thor and ask him a personal question.

"Hay Thor might I ask you something about your brother?" I said.

"Sure what's the question?" Said Thor.

"Your brother what's the deal with him? I know there's gotten to be something more to this than personal revenge?" I said.

Thor looked at me; I can tell there're more personal history and conflict with Loki than I released I know that Loki wanted more power to prove that he wanted to be a bad guy, but I saw that there was still loved for his brother. I loved my sister, so I know how it feels to love a sibling.

"My brother wants to be King. I know this since the day he was born, he was threatened by my greatness, and he was going to take the people who I love and he wants Earth to be his place I know that I am the only one that can stop, but I am afraid he might not leave me a choice to stop him," said Thor.

"I've got a bad feeling that this whole thing a trap, I am the sole one that thinks he's the sole person on this boat that wants to be here" I said.

"My brother may be many things but I killer I hardly think he got it in him to kill," said Thor.

I decided to leave at that point I decided to turn, and I said to him "you best hope that your right" I said I left him; I was not sure about Loki, he was different I know that I was thinking about making sure he was not doing anything, but I was not going to. Even so, I was so curious about him. How could I resist him? I poked my head around to see him looking at me. He looked like something out of music video. Well, he looked like a rock god if he wanted to be.

"Well they have sent me the best agent to play with I must say you look interesting," Said Loki.

"I am not here to play games, I want to know something what gave you done with my friend. I just want to know because I need to know is he dead?" I asked him.

"fine next you really want to know fine he told me everything about your agent Burton. he said that your dad breaks the law and mom worries about you all the time he knows that your being bullied at school, and I know everything about your family history, I can get Burton to kill every single one of your family members. And after that he will kill once he's done he breaks, and then I'll break him" said Loki.

"Your monster!" I said.

"O please you work for a organization that's filled with liars and killers you kill every single day you kill Darren. I know what you did in Budapest, and I know you created a monster with in you," said Loki.

"The hulk!" I said, "you're planning on unleash the Hulk" I called in Nick to warn him about Loki plan. "Thank you so much for my corporation" I said.

I know that was Loki plan all along that he was going to unleash the Hulk. Nevertheless, I was that his full surly he was far smarter than I thought but he got more tricks up his sleeve. Even so, instead, I was going to stop him from destroying the Earth from killing my family and my friends.

"Sir we need to Doctor Banner to save location Loki wants the monster to play" I said.

"Look you've rented out my cell where else I am supposed to do?" Said Bruce.

"Look. Why can't we let the guy unleash a little of steam," said Tony.

"You know why not he's dangerous for the Hulk side, I saw him on to destroy all of New York, and I see you Mr. Stark as a show of and can I ask what an earth is that gun?" I said.

"Not so incident now your organization is building weapons of mass destruction, and I want to know why?" Said Bruce.

"Because of him" my boss pointed at Thor. Thor looked puzzled by my boss statement. I saw him looking upset he began to talk about threats from above like aliens, and the attack in New Mexico last year that was my first mission before Budapest. Everyone was still poking fun at one another, I knew this what Loki wanted, but I didn't want to this to happen.

"Bruce we need to come with us right now!" I said.

"Why to kill you can't because I tried!" He said. "I got low I couldn't see a way out, so I put a bullet in my mouth and the other guy spat it out! So I decided to help people then you dragged me back to this freak show. You want to know why I am so calm?" He said.

"Doctor Banner our down the scepter" I said.

Then suddenly there was a large explosion. I fell backwards and I was knocked out unconscious, and I saw my eye was beginning to shut I know then I was in deep trouble.


	3. The Avengers

Darren Lang's point of view.

I woke up in a hospital bed. I was ok just knocked out from the explosion that occurred on the ship. Nick told me that Phil was dead and Loki got away with the cube, I knew that his plan had worked he got the hulk to be transformed and destroyed half the place. I was not feeling one hundred percent I felt I was going to throw up at one point. I heard a knock at the door Natasha looked extremely worried about me, and that's why she came to visit me; she sat down next me before she said something important to me.

"Loki got away with the cube, and many people have died and Phil dead as well, I know that why I came to see you, but I want to fall safe in job. Because in this line of work your going to have to lie to the people you love" said Natasha.

"Listen to yourself stop being a mom to me; I am not a child. I know the risks about being a spy and an Avenger! I've not told my mom about what I do nor my dad not my sisters! And my friends don't even know what I do" I said.

"I know you're very loyal, and I am proud of you have achieved but this. we were never trained for this. This is all monsters and magic that're all it Loki, he's a monster. he's going to destroy our world our way of life. And now we've got a chance to make things right if you want to go home to your family, then I can arrange a lift home for you" said Natasha.

"No I am ready for this. I was born to fight and save the world I want to make my family proud of me. And I will never be able to get a good chance to get revenge against Loki besides, he's an ass" I said.

We sat in pure silence I was worried about my mom and dad my sister as well, I know that they are safe and sound. I should call them, but I was too busy with work to call them; I heard a knock on the door it was Tony saying that they've found where Loki was hiding. He explained that he stole his tower in New York City. So that's where we are heading now. I had my shotgun and knives as well my weapons of choice. We flew deep into New York, I saw a spaceship of some sort. I knew I was seeing things then I heard the ships engines exploded as we saw Loki attacking us the ship fell to the ground with a thud.

"Dam it is everyone ok?" I asked them.

"Yes I am fine kid worry about Natasha and Clint ok Darren Lang," said Steve.

I got the others out of the ship. I saw the destroyed city they are really making a huge mess of the place.

"Stark what going on here?!" I said.

"Well what do you think is going on Darren big wormhole in the sky and alien spacecrafts are coming through," said Tony.

"I guess that pretty bad anything else I should know about?" I said.

"Yes have you seen Bruce?" Said Tony.

"Doctor Banner?" Said Steve.

Thor came out he was badly injured from a stab wound. I know that he's been in a fight with Loki. He looked very angry with Loki, I was not the only one.

"We need an attack plan," said Natasha.

"Don't worry I think we've got one" I said.

I saw Bruce on a extremely old run down motorcycle, and I looked at extremely worried bout seeing him again. "Well this all seems horrible" he said stating the obvious.

"I had seen worse" she said.

"I am sorry," said Bruce.

"No it's ok we do with worse," said Natasha.

Tony came over the coms as I saw a worm like creature flying towards us "I don't see how that's a party"

Thor so this everyone got ready I saw Bruce walking towards the thing. "Capitan nows the perfect chance for you to get angry," said Steve.

"That's my secret cap, I am always angry," said Bruce.

Bruce transformed into the hulk smashing the wormlike creature, and it crashed into the street below. we've decided to work together to save the world. "Talk to us caps," said Tony.

"Ok Clint uses your arrows to take out the ones that are flying. Darren and I and Natasha will keep the fighting here and get the people of streets and Thor if you got lighting use it to slow them down. And Hulk" said Steve the green man looked at him.

"Smash," said Steve.

I and Natasha we are still fighting keeping the plan together I saw the aliens flying above us; I use my shotgun shooting at the things killing them; I threw one of my knives at them as well. We quit battered and tired from the fighting. I was getting dizzy, and I've still not recovered from head injuries.

"We need to get to the portal or other wise the cities lost that's my plan of action, and I can't keep this up," said Darren.

"Do you think you can give me a lift?" Asked Natasha. Steve saw the flying ships above us. "Do you think this could work?" It said Steve.

"Yes sure it could be a blast," said Natasha.

Natasha ran and jumped on the shield. I was left to hold the fort I ran out of bullets as well. I resulted in hitting them with my gun knocking them out as blue blood spllated on my face. I saw them shooting at me. I hid under a car. I feared that I was going to die, but I didn't that god because Thor came and saved my life before I was killed. "Nat! Are you close to the portal?" I said.

"Yes I just give me the signal to close it!" Said Natasha.

"Do it now!" Said Steve"

No wait there's a nuke heading towards the city, and I have an idea just where to put it" said Tony.

Tony flew his iron man suit into the wormhole all the aliens shut down immediately Tony was not slowing down thou. Then the hulk caught him in mid-air Thor took off the mask from Tony's face. The hulk roared trying to wake him up. "please tell me , know one kissed me?" I said Tony.

"We won" Steve.

"Yes excellent job guys we should have something to eat I know a pleasant place," said Tony.

"There's something we've got to do first" I said.

"I yes, I believe we've got unfinished business with your brother" we found Loki dragging himself "if it's regardless to you, I think I'll have that drink now," said Loki.

a few years later.

I was doing the job that I love with Phil, I am now 19 years it's the year 2015, and I've seen things in the universe that no man nor women should see I was locked up in a cave in a foreign country being held captive by Hydra and the twins. But that's another stor


	4. Prolog to the Avengers age of Ultron

Darren Lang's point of view somewhere in deep Europe.

As I was walking in the extensive snow, I knew I was greatly close to finding my target of course Phil was not extremely happy about it. Skye my girlfriend was worried about me going gaping into Europe, but she was on the other line "Don't be stupid Darren Lang," said Skye.

"Hay doesn't worry about it. I'll be ok" I said to her on the other line.

"Listen I don't really like this Darren Lang I should be calling in the Avengers at this point don't do anything reckless," said Phil.

"Don't worry about it; I'll be ok listen. I am sending a homing signal to you right now so you know where I am thanks to Fitz. I know he's busy working on other technologies for me since my trip into space with the Guardians of the Galaxy long story" I said to him.

"Yes we've got you on the screen now just be careful I heard Sakovia is not nice to Americans and of course superheros" said Bobbie.

I got my scanner out to find out where the Loki staff was I knew I was very close to finding it? I was set the task by Hill. She sent the E-mail a few weeks ago there was something else the twins the super freaks who Bon Strucker was experimenting on them; he was sick.

"Ok kid be careful that place is filled Hydra soldiers, and they are heavily armed and dangerous as well," said Phil.

"Don't move to get on your knees and don't say a word,"said the soldier. I hit the soldier in face taking his gun as well I felt so in control with my fighting skills.

"acceptable Darren is everything all right?!" Said Mac.

"Yes but I think I've found the base that Hydra are in, I knew I am very close to my objectives. I'll let you know what is happening soon. This Darren over and out" I said to them.

I was deep in the forest I know I was getting closer to the base I had to blend in as much as I can, but I don't know what I was up against. I heard that the twins were not the people to mess with I knew their names, and I never thought I said this I need back up.

"Phil I can sense the base. I need the Avengers right away!" I said I knew the risks Skye was right. I was in mortal danger, I need help before I could tackle Hydra, and then I saw something.

Then I saw something it was rapid very fast. I never knew how rapid this guy was going, I could tell you how fast he was going through the blue streak from his sprit as well. Then I saw him.

"You should know this private property you should not be here!" Said the man.

"Sorry I ever right to be here I am looking for something important, and I need your assistance to find it..." I said then I froze my body was not moving I saw red things going into my head. I saw I was being controlled.

I did not fall myself afterwards I was knocked out cold on the ground unconscious, and I was not sure what was happening to me? It was pretty scary situation as well afterwards I heard voices as I was coming around. I was strapped to a table with binds not been able to move.

"So your working for Shield. That's interesting because I use to work for them myself; I trusted you to meet the twins? They are my star pupils they have seen the light, and now you will Darren Lang" said the German guy.

"Well I've got some very dominant friends, and if you don't let me go, I'll kill you do you understand I will be more dominant than ever before"

I said trying to be threatening to him; he stood over me with a gas mask over my face. He placed it on. I fell asleep, and next I woke up a day later passed out in a cell. after that I felt something it was a painful, and it was hard to understand what the pain was. I know that I was in deep trouble the pain was going threw my body.

"So you like my technical advanced?"

The German man said. I looked at him threw my eyes, then I saw my hands glowing with red ambers he was standing there with the twins were looking at me.

"Can't you see who the enemy here the Avengers the Americans think that we are afraid of them how very wrong they are," said the doctor.

"Now it may take some time for you to adjust to your new powers but in time, you will be so beautiful and the Avengers will fear you, and your family and friends will see how far Hydra as come, and you will be our prize assets of course now Wanda Pietro can you keep an eye on him make sure he does not do anything stupid, and agreed we do know where his mother and father and sister are hiding"

said the Doctor. I placed my hands on the glass window looking at him that I was going to murderer him.

"You better understanding that when I do get out of here I will kill you understand and everything you worked so had for will be destroyed...Hydra your brilliant organization will be no more than rubble" I said.

"Sir it's the Avengers they've come for the boy," said the guards. "Well then let's send them a little challenge"


	5. Escape

Darren Lang's point of view. I was trapped inside Hydra infestations I could not see myself getting out of this situation and see my girlfriend Skye or my family. I was being watched by the Hydra doctor and the twins as well. I felt I had been there for a very long time my powers were getting stronger by the day.

"The Americans have sent their freaks to test us, but they will be sent in bag! No surrender!" Said The Doctor. "No surrender!" The soldiers responded.

"I am going to surrender I want you to delete everything on our computers and make sure that the twins have left long with Darren..."

Said German scientists. I managed to escape from the Hydra stronghold. I saw a Hydra tank approaching me; I afterwards got my powers to be active I shot a red light at the tank it felt like a fireball threw my body. I saw Natasha. I shouted her name, and next I saw the Hulk smashing threw a bunker, and then I saw Thor using his magic hammer destroying the tank with Captain America shield. "Cap!" I shouted. My body was shutting down I knew I was feeling going to die then all of sudden I fell to the ground.

"Tony you better find that Loki staff. Because Darren is suffering" Said Steve.

"Yes well, I am here now so I'll let you know what I find," Said Tony. I felt I could not control myself with my powers. Nevertheless, I decided to help my friends as best I can after my encounter with the Wanda again we decided to leave. I went back to New York City to the Avengers Tower I was given a check over from Helen.

"So the powers you have obtained are not dangerous to you, but you can control them," said Helen.

"Well that's interesting but I don't understand why my bodies shutting down when I use my powers" I said. "Well might I suggest that you find a way before your next mission of course, but you will be ok," said Helen.

"Thanks of your help doctor. However, I think I am in control of my powers' thanks" I said.

I got ready for the party for tonight I was decided to have some fun after everything I've been through. I saw Hill by herself.

"How Skye is she ok?" I asked her.

"Yes she is doing ok I told her you were still alive of course, but I recon you're going to be tapping out soon to spend time with your family"

said Hill. "Well I do miss my family so yes I'll pay them a visit as soon as possible" I said. "Hay Darren fancied a game of pool?" Asked Sam. "Sure I don't mind ill whoop your ass" I said. I continued to play a few games with Sam until I won some more he told me he had to leave because he was helping cap with something.

"Can I ask what time is it please?" I asked.

"It's currently 11:30pm and I believe that is what we call an after party shall we have a few more drinks?" Said Tony.

"I am so up for a few more drinks providing its beer of course?" I said I sat down next to Natasha, who took a sip from her beer, I saw that Bruce and Natasha were getting closer that's nice for her, and I did sort of like Bruce as well.

"So might I ask a question Thor?" I said to him. He looked me with a very wired look.

"Nothing bad I was wondering can anyone lift that hammer or do you have to be worthy?" I said.

"Why yes anyone can lift it, but you're not worthy of lifting it might we give someone a chance?" Said Thor.

"That's an excellent idea. Why does Burton do it? He got the muscles to lift but then again, if you're up for the challenge?" I said.

"Ok but if I lift it; you got to tell your mom you had a girlfriend ok?" Said Burton.

"A girlfriend?! When did this happen?" Said Hill. She pretended that she didn't know I had a girlfriend.

"Well I meet her during work" I said.

"Ok so the office romance well good for you but you still have to tell your mom and dad ok," said Burton.

Burton went to lift the hammer, but he had no luck then Tony had a go but he failed as well I tried it "bloody hell. What is this made of concrete? I said.

"Give up?" Said Bruce. I looked at him and I gave him the signal to have a go. he got up. He failed as well.

"Natasha you're up" I said.

"O no that's not a question I need answering," said Natasha.

"Well this Hollywood magic!" I said.

"Well that's an interesting theory but there is another you all not worthy" he said.

"O come on I am so worthy" I said. Then a loud buzzing came threw the room.

"Yes… How could you be worthy of you all killers well some of you anyway. I can of see there is someone worthy in this room. However, these puppets!" The robot smashed the robot up with his hand. I was wondering where it came from.

"Who sent that here?!" I said to the robot. The robot sent a message from the speaker.

"I sent a suite of amour around the world," said Tomy.

"Ultron!" Said Bruce. I was wondering what an earth they were working on without.

"Well it was a shame I did have to kill the other guy, he was sweet, but it had to be done," said Ultron.

"You've killed someone?" Said Steve.

"Yes but it's the start of my mission," said Ultron.

"What mission?" I said.

"Peace of our time," said Ultron. Ultron robots came smashing threw the walls. I summoned my inner strength, and I killed the robots with my powers it still hurt when I used then the robots stole Loki staff.

"Well that was dramatic. You see the world wants to evolve, and yet you don't want to change there's only one path to peace the Avengers dead!" Said Ultron. Thor smashed the robot killing it.

"There are no strings on me," said Ultron.

I dusted myself down after the fight with Ultron, I saw everyone was quite shaken up. "Ultron gotten into the Internet. he's cleared everything out. he's probably known about us then we no more about one another," said Natasha.

"I can't get through to my mum and sister" I said.

"Look into this all your faults Tony you fault you should not have made something that you don't understand!" I said to him.

Tony started to laugh, I found it very insulting to that point I wanted to punch him in the face. "You don't get it why we need this!" Tony said.

"Now not the best time to tell them," said Bruce.

"So you just lay on your belly and snarl just so someone says something nice," said Tony.

"Not if I created a murder bot"

"Does anyone not remember the wormhole in the sky of New York, and I sent a nuclear bomb into the sky! We are the Avengers. we can be bust arm dealers anytime we want but that up there that's the end game" said Tony.

"We stand together because we are teamed," said Steve.

"What if we lose?" I said Tony.

"Then we shall lose together to" said Steve.

So Darren got magical powers now that may change him a bit in phase three of the MCU as well plus he will be Civil War, and then he will be doing backpacking trip to Nepal and other places too so he will be in Doctor Strange also so that's very cool also. Please leave a review also.


	6. Clint farmhouse

Darren Lang's point of view

As I was getting ready to go to South Africa, I decided to call Skye just let her know that I was going to be acceptable. I got my mobile phone out, I gave her a quick call tells her that everyone was all right.

"at this moment be careful in South Africa, I'll be checking on your progress ok at this moment don't do anything stupid," said Skye

"Don't worry about I am with the Avengers. What's the worse that's going to happen" I said.

As I got myself together I knew that I was going to get into trouble with the twins, I had to use my powers or other wise my teammates will be in trouble of, I don't.

"Right then here we get yourself ready ok," said Tony.

"Don't compare me to Stark. he's a sickness, and I've out grown him!" Said Ultron.

"O junior your going to break your old mans heart," said Tony.

"Clearly, you never made an omelet," said Ultron.

"He beat me like by one second," said Tony.

"It's funny is MR. Stark just like all times," said Pietro.

"This was never my life," said Tony.

"Listen we don't have to do this, we can be good. And we don't have to fight let us have peace" I said.

"I think you're confusing peace with quite," said Ultron.

"Listen I've known you two have suffered, but you can still walk away from this," said Steve.

"Captain America. The Americas greats man" said Ultron.

"O trust me we will," said Wanda.

They all looked at one another. I knew that we were going to fight Ultron started the fighting. Right then I'll take the twins I thought. Thinking I could be tough the Pietro used his super speed to knock out Steve I was much wiser to that I did I back flip trying to dodge him. Pietro was not seeing that he was stunned. I flew my red power light at him stunning him.

"Stay down punk!" I said.

Then I was knocked down by Wanda using her powers looks like I've meet my match by the looks of things. Wanda turned to facing me using her mind-control tricks.

"You think your mind control tricks will have any effect on me?" I asked her.

"Don't worry I'll be sure that you have the full experience of my powers," said Wanda.

afterwards suddenly I was seeing things afterwards I saw it my family's home in San Francisco how's that possible? I opened the door there know one home. It was completely empty I looked around the house afterwards an opened the door to see Xandar destroyed next I saw them the Guardians of the Galaxy all dead.

"Ryan what happened here you've got to tell me please" I said begging him.

"You've could have saved us, but you were gone my Gamora dead and Drax Rocket and Groot. You're the only one capable of stopping Thanos, please don't go" said Ryan.

"Darren snapped out of it your day dreaming none of this really stop it wake up!" Said Cassie.

I woke up on the ship I was shivering. How could I be so blind to even take on the twins Ultron has got them right where they want them. I saw Burton on the ship's controls.

"Hay great news the news is loving you guys of course, there's no news on Bruce's arrest, but I might suggest you lay down for a while," said Hill.

"Ok I know a place where we can keep a low profile Darren you left your space gear on the ship," said Clint.

"Thanks I knew I've forgotten something I'll save that how long until we land?" I asked him.

"Um about a couple of hours why don't you get some rest or something you can do with a rest kid" Clint said.

"Thanks I think I will" I said.

A few hours later.

The plane landed in a farmhouse it was likeable and out of the way. I looked around it was likeable weather to, I was not sure if we in an America or not, but it was a nice place to go to.

"Honey I am home I've brought some friends over," said Clint.

"O hay I know all of your names it's nice to meet you," said the women.

"My names Darren Lang might I add something why I never knew that you had a wife?" I said.

"I kept a secret keep off shield records," said Clint.

"Um interesting," said I said.

"Dad," said the young boy youthful girl.

"Theses must be smaller agents then?" Asked Tony.

I noticed that Thor was not himself; I decided to follow him outside wondering what was going on with him.

"What's going on Thor is you ok. What did the Witch showed you?I said to him. He looked at me; I knew he was scared about something.

"I saw something in my dream I know I can't find it here I knew to go somewhere ok I won't you to stay at the side keep an eye on things," said Thor.

"Right ok where are you going?" I asked him.

"Just don't worry I'll be back" he said.

Later on, I made a quick call to Skye on FaceTime. On my mobile phone.

"Darren Lang thanks goodness, I thought you were dead or something in South Africa, I saw it on the news your trending on Twitter and YouTube going crazy for you," said Skye.

"Listen to Skye I am sorry acceptable I did not want to get you trouble acceptable I am hiding away for a while can you send me something through an email please?" I asked her.

"Sure can I ask whose it going to?" She asked me.

"It's going to my mom tell her I am ok I am hiding out with Clint, and I want you to know that I love you so much and Cassie and my dad Scott Lang, and I want you to that I have powers as well" I said.

"That's quite a big confession," said Skye.

"Yes, that's right I've got to tell her everything" I said.

"Well good attitude towards it right I've got to go now bye, and I love you Darren Lang," said Skye.

"Love you so much Skye I'll see you soon tell Hunter I'll help him on the secret protect" I said.

"Ok stay out of trouble ok," said Skye.

"Ok I've got to go through myself until Phil to say thanks for assembling us" I hung up I saw my friend Bruce going up the stairs. I went outside it was very nice I felt the wind on my face it was beautiful as well. Nevertheless, my dream was still hunting me, and I had no idea what's going on.


	7. The vision

Darren Lang's point of view.

We all crowded around Clint's table we were wondering what to do next. I looked to see Natasha, who was looking around at Bruce, who was thinking about what Ultron was planning.

"Wait what if Ultron is planning to upgrade himself; I mean he keeps getting new bodies" I said.

"Well even if he could find a way to upgrade himself. How is he going to do that? Said Tony.

"Butterfly that's it Ultron is going to get a new body as anyone spoken to Helen?" Said Bruce.

South Korea.

I have never been to South Korea before it seems nice I'd look at the busy city around me. I was not sure about what to do next. I saw Clint at the controls of the ship. I got my space mask and my gun my friend rocket gave to me.

"Right then ok Clint I am ready I'll jump down and use my rocket shoes to shoot at the robots" I said.

"Ok be careful Darren don't get too cocky" He said.

I jumped using my shoes to fly myself around in the air. I saw one of Ultron robots flying towards me. I shot at using my gun killing it a loud explosion hit me. I saw a news helicopter capturing the news on TV. As I was flying I flew towards the van to see Ultron and Steve fighting I got my gun and shot at Ultron.

"Darren Lang! Have you come to die?" I asked.

"Hope what happened to your twins?" I said.

"They have disappeared beside I've come to kill you Darren Lang," said Ultron. He flew towards trying to kill me. I used my space gun, but nothing seemed to work. I was not sure if Rocket was not modifications was not working I was trying everything I used my powers, but nothing was working. I was kicked onto the train, I saw him trying to kill me but the Steve hoped l onto the train. The twins too joined in thank goodness they are on our side now.

"Please don't do this...," Said Ultron.

"What choice did we have," said Wanda.

"Fine why don't we go off track," said Ultron.

The train crashed of the rails it was skidding on the road I was thrown from side to side because of the force of the train. I looked at Steve.

"There's civilians in front of the train get then out of the way," said Steve.

"Right then do you think you will be able to stop this train?" Said Steve.

Wanda threw her arms out, and the train stopped on the ground I was helped out by Steve.

"Did you get the package to Stark?" Said Steve.

"Wait for you sent the package to Stark?" Said Wanda.

"Yes why what's the problem?" I said.

"Ultron can't decide to save the world or destroy it. What does that remind you off? Said Wanda,

Avengers base New York City.

"I'll say this just once doesn't you dare!" I said. I pointed my space gun at then both.

"Are you sure she's not inside your head?" Said Bruce.

"No I am stopping you from making a mistake" I said.

"I am sorry. What about your family you dad going to prison," said Tony.

"Well I guess I've known you better Stark" I said.

"Why is she not inside your head?" Said Bruce.

"Look I know you're angry," said Wanda.

"Angry does not pass it; I could break you like a twig and not care about it," said Bruce.

"Look at stop what you're doing we don't know if Ultron as uploaded himself into that body," said Steve.

But afterwards Pietro dashed around unplugging the coffin I looked down to see a bullet coming threw the glass. Pietro fell through with a thud. I pointed my gun at Tony, he got an iron man glove out afterwards Thor came in and jumped used the lighting to at the coffin it exploded, I was flown backwards into my back.

afterwards I saw a pink man of some sort of. he was alive and breathing afterwards I saw him; it looked at me threw my space mask. Then he flew at Thor, he smashed a glass I looked at Steve wondering what it was.

"I am sorry that was odd. Thank you" said the pink man.

"Thor can you explain what going on here?" I asked.

"I had a vision that their six infinity stone that one of them Darren you held one remembers," said Thor.

"Yes I did in the battle with Ronan the accuser. Nevertheless, right now, I need to know what side you are on because I need to know if you are on the side of life or death?" I asked him.

"I am on the side of life Ultron is not on the side of life of course he's unique, but he's on the side of life he's not," said the man.

"When I looked inside your head. I saw death and destruction," said Wanda.

"Check to again look I know I can't see for everyone to trust but there's no time to act, we've all got to go," said the pink man.

"Right ok what's going on?" I said.

"No idea but we've got to get moving," said Steve.

I got my phone out to call my mom, I called her to just make sure that I was ok. I talked to Cassie as well she was no nice I hoped I can take to her space and meet the guardians of the galaxy or the Avengers also.

"Darren we've got to go to now," said Steve.

"Right I am telling my mom that I am going, she worries like hell" I said.

"Your mothers on the line now let me have a quick word with her," said Steve.

"Hello yes, it's me? I thought I could let you know that your son going to be ok I'll see he gets home to San Francisco safe," said Steve.

"I've got to go now I'll see you soon" I said.


	8. A new beggning

Darren Langs's point of view.

As we flew to eastern Europe, I knew that this would be an impossible fight Ultron as grown stronger than he has before. I saw Wanda using her magical powers to let people know there was an immediate danger. I decided to follow Bruce to find Natasha i was wearing my space mask to see better since Fitz placed better heads up display for me.

"Natasha are you in here?" I said.

"Darren thank goodness I thought I was never going to get out of here," said Natasha. Bruce fired his gun at the cage. Then the ground shook I thought what the hell is going on up there? I decided to investigate and Ultron army came through the ground.

"Darren, we can surely could use your powers right about now!" Said Tony.

"Relax fly boy. I am on it" I said. I used my powers to destroy most of them. I pulled them apart as bits of metal and wires and bolts smashed together.

"Nice move's kid, but you better keep up with me!" Said Pietro.

"Shut up steriod boy. I know what I am doing I took on an alien army so yes i know what i am doing!" I said,

"Stop being competitive you too!" Said Tony.

"Not like it's a competition at all!" I said.

As the group continued to fight Ultron i was Clint and Wanda trying to stop Ultrons's army I saw that it was impossible to stop him then i saw a blue bolt shooting at me this seemed to freak Wanda, out I jumped into the window like in a spy movie. Wanda was freaking out as soon as we got into the building. It was nice to be protected.

"Hay are you kidding me?" I said to Wanda she was freaking out saying it was all her fault. It was not her fault. She was here making things right.

"Hey listens it my fault out there fault who cares, but me and Clint are going out there because it my job if you want to stay here then that's cool I'll go and find your brother me and Clint cant do both but if you come with us you fight with us! You are an Avenger!" I said.

"Right ill see you outside kiddo" said Clint.

"Sure OK I can take on a huge army and shitty but that's OK no I am taking on a robot army's trying to save the world sure that makes sense to me" I said as left the building I knew I was out numbered I saw robots pointing there guns at me

"O no!" I Said.

I saw Wanda coming out of her hiding place she destroyed the robots tearing them apart. She was an avenger now I was happy i got the Witch on our side.

As the group continued to fight Ultron i was Clint and Wanda trying to stop Ultrons's army I saw that it was impossible to stop him then i saw a blue bolt shooting at me this seemed to freak Wanda, out I jumped into the window like in a spy movie. Wanda was freaking out as soon as we got into the building. It was nice to be protected.

"Hay are you kidding me?" I said to Wanda she was freaking out saying it was all her fault. It was not her fault. She was here making things right.

"Hey listens it my fault out there fault who cares, but me and Clint are going out there because it my job if you want to stay here then that's cool I'll go and find your brother me and Clint cant do both but if you come with us you fight with us! You are an Avenger!" I said.

"Right ill see you outside kiddo" said Clint.

"Sure OK I can take on a huge army and shitty but that's OK no I am taking on a robot army's trying to save the world sure that makes sense to me" I said as left the building I knew I was out numbered I saw robots pointing there guns at me

"O no!" I Said.

I saw Wanda coming out of her hiding place she destroyed the robots tearing them apart. She was an avenger now I was happy i got the Witch on our side.

"Try to keep up with us Darren Lang" Said Pietro. I was pretty sure. He was trying to be funny with me. Clint was running away. I was left by myself.

"Funny you are guy i must say your run pretty fast kid lets say i got more balls than you.." I said Ultron Army was getting stronger I was by the church.

"Is that the best you can do!" Said Thor.

"This is the best I can do all of you against all of me just how are you on planning on stopping me?" Said Ultron.

"Well, it's like the old man said together," said Tony. The Hulk roared I used my powers to destroys all of the robots i saw the vision blasting Ultron i used my powers to knock him out the best one I can.

"You know with benefit of the doubt" said Ultron. The Hull punched him flying through the air. The robots left as well. The Hulk began to chase them.

"We cannot let any of them leaving" said Tony.

"I agreed War Machine!" I said.

"I didn't say you can leave War Machine coming at you," said Rhodes.

"Ok what!" Said Rhodes.

As the battle raged on i noticed a devastating link between myself and Wanda and Pietro he was dead we lost an Avenger he was annoying at the time, but he loved his sister and tried to keep her safe. I went to go and find Ultron he was dying himself.

"So, your the one who going to defeat me Darren Lang your future is not done, yet with this you have affection for Wanda it will be your downfall," said Ultron.

"That's thing Ultron you don't understand the human race you tried to kill my family and friends and my girlfriend Daisy and my sister my mom and dad I will use my powers for good not evil. I save people and Ultron never return" i said. I pulled his heart out from his chest I tried to jump start my rocket shoes, but it was damaged in the battle. I was facing certain death I knew I was going to face my death, but then the Vision saved my life.

a few days later.

I was getting my things ready to leave the Captain was doing his best to keep me here, but family's more important than ever I got i new leases on life my powers gave me something I bidded a goodbye to my friends at the Avengers base. I drove away in my new car with pair of sunglasses. It was fantastic. I drove to my other bases Daisy was waiting and the rest of the team.

"Welcome home kid. I never thought i would see you again?" Said Phil.

"Yep i home for good you never thought you would get rid of you," said Hunter.

"Thanks ill see you guys later we shall gave you to some privacy," said Mac.

They left the young couple to talk "I Cant believe your back... O by the way your dad being released from prison I couple of weeks do you want to see him?" Said Daisy.

"Yep i will plus it my little sister's birthday, so I can't wait to see her," said I said. We rested our forehead together. I was just glad to see her.

"Come with me to meet my family just for a bit my sister would like you" I said.

"Sure i would love too," said Daisy.


	9. Party

Darren Lang's point of view.

As I was driving towards my family house, I knew Daisy was not a superhero she was in an inhuman and different for him, but it didn't bother him at all.

"Hey, I know you're afraid of seeing my family, but don't ok, it just like any mission, before" I said.

"It's not a mission it's meeting your family that's all it's not different since the first time we meet," said Daisy.

I slammed on the brakes I looked at her; she was frightened.

"Look at your smart person you not like your father nor your mother acceptable, you're a bright person, and I care about you so much all right" I said.

"You're very good throughout yourself, " said Daisy.

"I know that's why you like me so much, " I stated.

I drove to my mom's boyfriends house. he's a nice guy I imagine being my hope.

I pulled upwards in the driveway; I got the present from the boat I gave to Daisy.

"Darren!" Said my sister, she squeezed me.

"Hello birthday girl I've got a little something for you, but I'll commit to you later when we are inside" I said.

"Who's this?" Said Cassie.

"That's my friend Daisy, " I pronounced.

"Nice to meet you my mom inside. she was angry that you didn't call her when you back fighting the robots" she stated.

"Don't worry about it, I'll talk to her; I am not an avenger anymore" I stated.

I walked back to the house to realize everyone was looking at me like a war hero, but I did not fight in a war.

"Welcome home, " said my mom.

"This my friend Daisy, " I said to her looking confused about my friend.

"Would you like a drink?" She stated to her.

"Not really, I am driving back tonight I've got work with our friends" I gave Daisy a look she walked away I went after her.

"Inhuman have been getting wired, they've been spiking more cases. I want a squad like the Avengers it complicated than I thought," said Daisy. I took her hand, trying to understand her situation.

"Ok I am sort of like you, so I can help you find inhuman and get people to assist them" I said trying to help my girlfriend.

"Sure, ok you want to forge a team of superhero people?" She asked me.

"I don't mind at all, " I pronounced.

"Good because we induce to be not out in the open like the Avengers it will be in secret," said Daisy.

"Absolutely, I will help you ok but let's enjoy the party first," said I said. I put a kiss on her forehead.

"Daddy!" Said Cassia. I witnessed my dad for the first time since he went to prison.

"Look what I got you" he supposed.

"It's ugly I love it can I show you my friends?" Said Cassie. I went over to my father, and I wanted to punch him but I scan his mind. he was so happy to see me; I was nervous about reading his mind, I should speak to Wanda more about reading people's minds.

"Hello son you must about 20 years old or 21?" Said my dad.

"21 just turned yesterday" I pronounced.

"Well I am so excited we should do something at least," said my dad. My mom boyfriend stepped into him; he was not welcome at all I was still wired being home I caught my dad driving off in his van, I saw my sister laughing at him. The party was ending everyone had left Daisy was heading backwards.

"I'll have you a call as soon I get back to my base ok stay here spend time with your family ok," said Daisy.

"Understand who instructions?" I replied to her.

"Under who orders?" I stated. Daisy kissed me on the lips I was questioning who was watching me.

"Ok I'll catch you in a bit do a me a favor and try and not and get yourself killed in action," said Daisy.

"Ok I will I guess you do the same I'll see you when you get back ok I love you," said Daisy.

"Love you too I'll see you soon ok don't do anything stupid with Phil ok" I stated to her.

"I'll test my best see you soon Darren Lang" she said. She drove away she was something I thought filled with life, and I enjoyed her so very much.

"Well she's quite something your girlfriend," said my mom.

"Cool I am glad you liked her; I thought you did not like her at all," said my mom.

"Ok son I've got your bedroom set up for you; I'll ascertain you in the morning ok I love, and plus I am so proud of you for saving the world from those robots as well," said my mom.

"All in a day's work mom I am so tired from driving, and staff can I bring some rest I am going out tomorrow around San Francisco for a bit" I said.

"Sure and don't forget to visit your dad tomorrow as well see you tomorrow morning" she said.


	10. Farther and son

Darren Lang's point of view

As I was sleeping. I couldn't sleep, I tossed and turned. In my bed, it was difficult to sleep now I looked at my mobile phone no calls what so ever.

I was wondering what was the others, were getting' up to, I could call and find out what they are doing, but now not the right time.

The Next morning

I woke up with the curtains wide open, the sunshine hitting my eyes; I heard a slight knocking at my door. It was my sister standing there. She looked at me through her big wide eyes.

"Morning food, on the table and dads escaped jail last night; I was wondering? If you can use your spy technique to track hin down?" Said Cassie.

"Not right now sweetheart, ok I am trying to keep a low profile, but I am pretty sure that he wouldn't do anything stupid okay" I said.

"Sure let's get something to eat! I am starving, as anything" I said.

I went downstairs to see my mom future husband to be; he was nice to me. And Cassie which is what you need, after everything we have been through.

"I've looked through the security footage and there's nothing that looks at Scott. I hope. We can find him as soon, as possible," said Baxton.

"Is this about my daddy?" said Cassie.

"Yes sweetheart, we just want your daddy to be safe," said Baxton.

"Hope you don't catch him," she said she went back to her meal.

Later on, I went to the police-station, to investigate my father escape from the prison. I found out that my father escaped from the jail cell from a man named Hank Pym. I tracked his address from the Internet. I found out that he lived in a mansion; it was big it looked expensive by the look at it.

"Hello Hank my name is Darren Lang open the door right now, if you know what good for you," I said trying to sound tough.

"Ok Mr. Lang I'll let you in no need to be tough you know; this was not my intention. please don't flip out" the old man opened the door to see my dad looking shocked as well.

"I am glad, that you're here look I need your father. he has the skill, that you have as well I would like to show you both, something if that's ok follow me. Both of you" said Hank.

"40 years ago, a created a suit but it was dangerous, so I hid it from the world but now my associates Darren Cross is very close, to recreate my formula if this technology gets out, there will be untold, disaster around the world," said Hank.

"Ok what do you want me to do?" Said my dad.

"I want you, Scott to be come the Ant-Man," said Hank.

"I think our first move should be calling in the Avengers," said my dad.

"Look I've spent my whole life keeping my life's work out hands of a Stark. Why should I give it to one now, and besides. He's probably dropping cities out of the sky," said Hank.

"Look at Scott and Darren. I need you both you both have skills and you are capable of saving the world together as father and son," said Hank.

"Look at no offence. Why don't you wear the suit and save the world again?" I said.

"I wish that, I could but a lifetime of using has left me very tired indeed," said Hank.

"So when do we start?" I said to him. My father was not so sure, about the idea, but I wanted to at lease bond with my farther.

"Ok I am guessed that I am in," said my dad.

The training began I decided that I was going to teach my dad about fighting along with Hope, who was just watching and observing.

"So the first thing that you need to learn his punching, so I am going to teach you how to punch" I said.

"Come on I was in prison for three years I know how to punch," Said my dad.

"Very well dads show me how to punch someone?" I said. He punched my hand it was very weak.

"Come on dad who's very week I punch people for a living, so I know how punch that's not a punch" I said.

"Fine show me how to punch," said my dad.

I punched him the face "where you're aiming for the hand?!" Said my dad.

The rest of the training went by with no problems what's so ever. My dad was getting into the antman suit. I was starting to see him like a hero I guess but he got a lot of makings up to do after he was sent to jail for three years and leaving me and Cassie and Maggie my mom.

I was thinking of my girlfriend Daisy and the rest of my friends as well we were still chasing Ward and fighting inhuman also.

"Your dad is doing well then I thought we could be able to get the mission on the right track," said Hank.

"Why my dad you could have gotten someone else to do it that's all I am saying I can't see he left, and he let me down" I said.

"Okay okay I get it; he left and your mom and sister and your angry about the situation okay, but he's your dad and he cares about you," said Hank.

"Okay I know that he does care, but I am scared about him letting me down again and worst breaking Cassie's heart and my mom" I said to him.

"Look we can't do this mission without Darren your dad has made mistakes, and he needs you to be there to guide him through this new chapter in his life," said Hank.

"Okay you have my backing. I'll help me dads do what he needs to do to be Antman, I think he's ready, but I think that there's something you need my help with?" I asked him.

"Yes come with me; I got something for you that I think that you will be impressed with," said Hank.


	11. Ant-man meets the Avengers

Darren Lang point of view of.

I was driving back to the avengers facility in New York I was on a mission. To save the world as we know it is a quick drive there and a quick drive back to Hank place that I thought anyway. I saw the Avengers base in full view, I was super excited to see my old friends. Like Wanda, Sam, Steve, Natasha, it was great to see them. The door swung open to see the place quite busy I saw Sam and a new guy he looked British by the look of him I saw Wanda she looked great since the war in against Ulton I looked at the this British guy he looked okay, but I didn't trust him just yet, Wanda was looking at him so I didn't know that they where together or not.

"Darren Lang I was not sure if you where, going be darking are facility any time soon," said Sam.

"Sorry I was busy doing things. Who's the new guy?" I said.

"This is Jamie he's new and he was transferred to see how the Avengers do things" said Sam.

"Yes... I've heard so much about you Darren Lang, I from from the avengers; and from Wanda as well I hope you and I can be friends" said Jamie.

"Well I'll be the judge of that my friend and to use something like some old piece of technology, it complicated to understand what is called," I said to Sam.

"Absolutely I can help hold that thought... What's that? We have a problem on the roof" Said Sam.

I followed Sam on the roof he used his binoculars to see what was going on. "I don't think I can see anything, no wait I can something small.." Said Sam.

"I can see you!" Said Sam.

"Hi my name is Scott," he said to Sam I was totally embarrassed.

"What are you doing here?" Said Sam.

"I was hoping to have some old piece of technology, I was going to return it I need it to you know save the world. You know how that is right?" My dad said.

"What do they call you?" I asked my dad.

"I am Ant-man" said Scott.

"Ant-man?" Said Scott. It was kinda of a stupid name to be honest.

"Yes I know how it is, I found the breach I am bring him in," Said Sam.

"Sorry about this!" Said my dad. I was trying my best to help him but I was loyal to my dad. And to my friends it complacted.

"Okay enough!" Said Sam. The fight lasted for a while before he disappeared I was stunned by how fast my dad was fighting.

"It's very important that Steve never finds out about this" Said Sam.

I drove back to the base I caught Wanda and this Jamie man kissing so I was right about them too, I started to worry if the team was going to find out about my dad being Ant-Man I got to Hank around 10:30.

"You where totally stupid! You completely screwd up the mission do you have any idea! What you have done?" Said Hank.

My dad pulled out the small thing from his pocket he placed it on the table Hank looked surprised that he got it, he looked very happy I think that's the first time I ever seen him smile.

"Did I do good right?" Said my dad.

"Yes you did very good" said Hank.

"I think that was a complement was that a complement" said my dad.

"I think it was a complement" I said.

"Hay can we say that I fought an Avenger, and I did not die" said my dad.

"Well that's in the past we must move towards the future" said Hank.

Hank was going to the living room, I heard a voice from him. "How did you get in?" Said Hank.

"How did you get inside my house?" Said Hank.

"You left the door open its official your getting old" said the bald man.

The converstion was quite intense so I diecied to keep out of it and keep quite, the man was doubling up security and the plan was compromised, but my dad was having an idea to form his own team. To try and get inside the base but sometimes you got to have the perfect team, or it could end in total disaster but I knew my father and he had perty good plan.

Flashback after Age of Ulton.

"I can't tempt you to stay? Besides we could use your skills in fighting Hydra," said Steve.

"Look as much as I enjoed this, it's time for me to tap out besides I have a girlfriend now, and a team like this so forgive me if this is not important" I said.

"What's the girls name?" Said Natasha.

"No one you know. Beisdes I have biger fish to fry, and I want to spend time with my famiy," I said.

Steve nodded at me with respect, he didn't want me to leave but I got no choice, I got a mom and a sister who needs me.

"Right I am off guys. I hope I read about you in the papers, Twitter or Facebook" I said to them.

"Yes good luck with your own adventures, can I have a quick word?" Said Thor.

"Listen I know that you held on to a infinity stone. That power could have killed you but here you are. Okay I need your help. Once your done on Earth come to Asgard, you will be able to help me until then I'll see you again" said Thor.

I left to go home I was so glad I was returing home. To see my mom and my dad. He was getting out of prison so it was nice to see him again. But I got a bad feeling that something was going to go wrong. It always does.

Okay so it Civl War in two weeks time and it going to change the MCU I am still writting Guarduins of the galexy, plus with the Doctor Strange trailer coming out Darren will be in that story. So I was thinking how does Darren Lang end up in Doctor Strange? Leave a review/comment and ill choise the best one.


	12. End of a mission

Darren Lang's point of view

As I was driving towards the function, I had my team on stand by, I told Daisy and the team to be on stand by. They were on the radio.

"Okay I am what can you guys can you hear me?" I said.

"Yep I can hear you," said Mac.

I was looking toward the door to building I knew my dad Ant-Man was close by. I was not sure what I was looking for to be honest I knew that HYDRA was close by, but I knew that's why I had them on stand by. I saw the people coming into the building. I got my pass saying Darren Lang's business partner to Hank Pym, I got inside the building it was quite fancy to say the least I was looking around to see any HYDRA agents to take them out.

"Phil do you see anything?" I said.

"Nothing we are doing a full scan on any HYDRA agents but nothing just keeps looking will let you know if we find anything to be on the lookout, I think Ward wants one of the suits as well," said Phill.

"Very well okay I'll keep an eye on if I think if it's going to go south, I'll let you know," said Darren.

Hank was not here yet so I was getting a drink since I turned 21. I looked at the people still no HYDRA stuff still nothing I was so bored waiting, I decided to do some snooping. I broke into the technology central I found terminals. I place a USB stick inside the port, I downloaded information to see if they were working with Hydra. I should get the Avengers on this, but I should not this has to be us. Then all of a sudden I was spotted by a bold man. I saw him looking at me.

"This is a restricted area you shouldn't be here but please go back to the party the fun will begin shortly," said the man.

I walked out of the room I was shaking I have never been undercover before well never myself anyway I. Hank arrived. he was looking okay he said he saw my mom's boyfriend waiting for him. He could have jeopardize the whole mission. We got inside the building. I was ready to give then agents on standby, including Daisy and May Bobbie and Hunter if he behaves himself of course.

"Gentlemen I am on the course I am on the brink of history and check this out MR Lang" I saw my dad crashing threw the glass.

"Hay little guy," said Darren.

"Now you're probably wondering who is the little guy? Scott Lang's master criminal and thief and now he's Ant-man and looks. he's brought his SHELID son with him; I knew that they were lurking among the shadows" said Darren.

"You don't have to do this Darren. I got my friends on the standby so don't tempt me to call them right now" I said.

"Well calls them because I will have to kill you," said Darren.

I pulled my blue powers. I pulled the gun from Darren's hand who shocked everyone, including my dad who was looking threw the glass.

"Wow I saw that coming from a mile off, but that was mightily impressive I must add so I am afraid I am going to have to kill the old man" he pulled the extra gun and fired on Hank my dad exploded the glass cage.

"No stop that man with your agents and let us deal with Darren okay just go to Darren Lang," said Hope.

I used my powers to open the door my powers have evolved.

"Phil it ago get everyone into position right now!" I said.

"Right let's go run!" Said the HYDRA agents.

They started shooting at me; I used my powers to disable the man, and he was captured his troops left him. Hunter was the first on the scene.

"Well is that him should we hand him into the Avengers?" Said Hunter.

"I will never give you information about anything you freak!" He said.

"Careful I know dangerous people, and they can be quite useful if you tell me what I need to know, then you can have a sentence that might not include life" I said.

He looked at me, and Hunter and then Daisy showed up with handcuffs to take him away to prison.

"Fine we are going to sell the suits to the highest bidder okay your happy you freak of nature!" He said.

I lifted him close to my eye level I wanted him to see what I saw, but I was going to not do that.

"Darren doesn't your not like this. please just don't okay he will get justice let him go," said Daisy.

I let him then I heard something over the radio on my coms it was my sister, and she was in trouble I'd get to go save her; I flew using my powers which I was quite getting to use to now.

"Get away from us!" Cassie said.

I flew across the room my blue powers stopped when I saw Darren. I wanted to give him a chance, but he left me no choice I had to stop I thought maybe there was a chance for redemption but no he left me knew choice.

"Darren what happened to you?" Said Cassie.

"It's nothing Cassie, I am going to get you out of here!" I said.

"O no you're not going anywhere" he said.

"Hay why don't you pick on someone your own size" my dad said.

"Fine maybe I will" he said.

Darren and my were fighting in the suits I wanted to get my sister out of here. I used my powers to form a shield around us Cassie was holding onto me not sure what was going on. Then the fight was over mom boyfriend and came in wondering what was going on himself then my dad came he was back alive I wanted to hug him, but I decided against and kept my feelings in check.

"Right now, now that's over. I got to go back to work dad Cassie until the next time" I said I went outside I saw my dad cop partner.

"Do you need a car?" He said.

"No it's okay I can fly no flying cool" I said.

"Fly?" Said my mom.

"Stand back okay it's like a sonic boom" I said I flew deep into the night sky, and that was it.

A year later Civil War.

"Cap I don't think he's stable enough to remember anything yet" I said.

"Don't worry about Darren. he's my friend, and I'll do what's right," said cap.

"Well what if we call Tony?" I said.

"No that's not an option" cap said.

"Maybe it's not I think I know I guy," said the Falcon.

To My reviewer if you want to add a own character you can it can be male or female, young or old it's up to you let me know when this chapter goes up.


	13. Space

Darren Lang will be the main story, but now we are in GOFG Ryan will be another character to focus on as he will be a member of the team. And he's totally human unlike Peter, who's half human half aline.

Ryan's point of view.

I have not seen England for about three years now I am part of Peter's crew well it's only me to be honest with you. Peter was out looking for this orb thing while I was looking at the screen seeing the news about the Kree empire and stuff, there's this mad man called Ronan, who hates Xandar that's the story anyway the only thing I have of my possession was my iPod touch with songs from the year 2012 on it.

The ship began to roll over I was wondering what the heck was going on then I saw Peter. he must have run into some trouble, which was the only reason that I could explain.

"Peter what the hell are you are playing at?!" I said.

"Don't worry about it; I got the orb," said Peter.

"Sorry was Yando there?" I asked him.

"Peter what happened?" Typical of Peter to have a girl.

"Hay…," Said Peter he was trying to remember the girls name.

"Beeret" she said to him. she looked like she's stayed the night I'd done have a relationship with this red chick once it didn't work out.

I was getting some breakfast ready I was hungry, so I had this horrible thing that tasted horrible as anything. Peter old music started to play in the background I was getting ready for the day I had my blaster ready just in case.

"Peter you got a call," said Breete.

"No don't!" I said.

"Ryan!" Said Yando. He was pissed of I could tell he was he looked at me and Peter.

"Hay Yando you're looking great as ever" I said.

"Quill I see no orb, and I see no you; we had an deal we have a code. we don't do this to one another when I picked you up Ryan my people wanted to eat I stopped them your alive because of me!" Said Yando.

"A code you know I am sick and tired of this! You take, and you steal everything like me; you took me form my home, my planet and everything else" I said.

"When I find you, I am going to stop you," said Yando.

Peter hang up on Yando I decided to listen to my music for a bit to take my mind of things for a little while I was wondering how long the journey would take to Xandar we got there I was looking around the huge city the planet was made up of my many people and races as well. We bumped into a man who looked human.

"Opps my bad I was not looking where I was going can you tell me is this Earth?" Said the young man.

He looked liked, he had traveled a bit he'd wore a jacket with a emblem on it; he sounded American who was quite interesting. He said his name was Darren Lang. I never heard of the name Lang before I heard of Tony that's about it. He said he worked for a organization known as SHEILD.

"Right this is the place Darren with me and Ryan stay out here," said Pete.

I was minding my own business until I saw a pretty green woman looking at me; I decided to play it cool I was going to chat her up because I didn't even know her I can tell she was looking at me. I did not make any eye contact with her.

"Hi what are you doing here out here?" She asked.

"Waiting for my friends to show up they are in there trying sell something" I said.

She ate something I didn't know what it was, but it didn't look very nice I was wondering what was going on? Then I heard shouting coming from Peter and Darren was shoved out.

"Hay what about my bad side bro!" Said Peter.

Peter was looking at me wondering why I was with a green girl. They looked at me both Darren and Peter.

"So you must be Ryan's friends are you what happened in there?" Said the green women

"This guy he backed out on a deal. there's one thing a hate is a man without honor the names Peter, but people call me Star-Lord" he said.

"Um you look like a man with honor but your friend holding the orb, he's more interesting" she said to me.

"Well I've had that said about me but nothing like that before But interesting well…" I was kicked in the gut, and she was off.

Peter threw the light rope at him Darren Lang pulled put a gun that looked like a gun. We continued to fight then all of sudden I was pinned down by the green girl.

"Fool you should have learned!" She said.

"Us British guys we don't learn" I said.

Then I was placed into a bag. I was not sure why our who was putting me in the bag, I heard the green girl swinging her blade at what sounded like wood. Then I saw a

Raccoon and a large tree man. "Run Ryan while you still can!" Said Peter.

I ran as fast as I could then all of sudden I was electrocuted, and a fell to the ground my body was completely saw like I was beaten up all over. I woke up in a prison transport we sent to jail I didn't do anything wrong until the green girl tried to kill me.

"Hay green girl why try to kill me?!" I said.

"Please I don't understand I wasn't trying to kill you; I wanted the orb" she said.

"Why are you guys fighting over a orb?" Said Darren.

"I have no words for a human," said the green women.

"Blimey that's racist! What did I do well I did try to fight you so that's that then" said Darren?

"I must ask how do you learn to fight like that anyway?" Said Peter.

"SHEILD they taught me how to fight and use weapons," said Darren.

"Might I ask why?" I said.

"Because the world has changed it's filling up with superhero people we can control so we need to fight," said Darren.

"Sounds to me Earth is my type of party," said the raccoon.

"Um so I am guessing that the Avengers are still casing trouble then?" I said.

"Yep but the question is why I am in space?" Said Darren.


	14. Drax

The reason why i wrote guardian of the galaxy last I think it rounds of Darren story and phase 2 and phase 3 will change Darren Lang knowing that his dad on the team, and he will be embarrassing Darren in every opportunity. He can because he Scott Lang his relationship with Jamie will be different because he will be Wanda boyfriend, and Wanda is like a big sister to him and the records will split the team Darren will not be on team Stark he always found him arrogant, but he still cares about him, and I think with Spiderman it will be hard for him because spiderman is just a kid, so he thinks he can be like a mentor to him Darren will be in Doctor Strange and Guardian of the galaxy 2 and spiderman homecoming as well and iron man will be in the film so it will be strange the two working together. Marvel agents of shield will be mentioned, but only things that happened to him and Daisy, and the Hive were mentioned in the story as well

Ryan's point of view.

"Thanks guys I am going to get a criminal record for this and my mom's going to flip and all because you're fighting over an orb and my girlfriend Skye is in massive trouble I cannot lose her because i am stuck with a talking tree and a talking raccoon!" Said Darren.

"Holt what's a raccoon?" Said the raccoon.

"A raccoon is what you are stupid!" I said to him I was walking behind the green girl she was not unfriendly it felt weird being in handcuffs I was walking past some people I looked threw the bars they had my ipod in their hands I wanted to lamp them.

"Stop right there that's mine you hear me!" I said.

"That ipod and headphones belong to me!" I was put on the ground being stunned i was changed into a yellow jump suit and i was super pissed off.

"Great just great my dads in prison you know my dad name is Scott Lang" he said."Listen I don't know who is Scott Lang I am not bothered about that the question is can you handle yourself in an alien prison" said the green woman.

Then a couple of brutes surrounded Darren Lanf started touching him think he punched them in them in the stomach he used his legs and jumped on top of them. Darren were very impressive about his fighting skills He knocked them all out unconscious. I was shocked so was the group.

"Okay people listen up let's get one thing absolutely clear this one here is our booty if you want to have to get to him you're going to have get through us or more accurately we go through you!" Said Rocket.

I looked at Peter, and he said we were with them later on. I was sleeping in my cell. It was a tight squeeze I heard the green girl screaming. i didn't know why I wanted to help her, so I got out of my cell, and I followed her closely by Peter and Darren and Rocket I think his name was.

"Prepare to die Gamora for your crimes against the galaxy!" Said one inmate he was holding his knife against her skin.

"Don't you dare her life is not you to take you know I am yes!" Said a big blue tattoo alien looking down at everyone.

"You Drax the destroyer you have slayed dozens of Ronans minion's" he said.

"He murdered my wife he murdered daughter, so if anyone going to take her life it will be me!" He said.

She kicked them i was impressed by this young woman. She can handle herself "I am no family to Ronan or Thanos! I am your only hope of stopping him..." She said.

"Woman your words mean nothing to me!" I had to step in. "Wait stop um. I don't think such a good idea if killing her is the best idea then I have back up because this man here is an avenger he stopped an alien invasion back in 2012. You know what you don't care that's fine" I said.

"Did this woman try to kill you back on Xandar?" He asked me. I went on describing my the scrapes with Peter women over the years come to think of it why was i defending Gamora I hardly know this woman she tried to kill. We go on the wrong foot we saved Peter was talking to her about the money she said it was like 44 billion units worth a lot of money in my book.

Darren was sleeping well snoring I was getting up. It was around 6:30 am I had my watch that I had from when I was living in Manchester that where I lived before I was kidnapped by Yando I had no family I was a street kid, so I was tough. I knew how to survive and the new world gives me something to live for.

I sat down on the bench looking around the table i was hungry for some breakfast than I saw Gamora sitting down next to me. I was a bit shy about talking to her since yesterdays' events when I saved her.

"Thanks for saving me yesterday I appreciate it and off the record I am as you call it a damsel in distress" she sat next to me till the prsion came into life again most of the people were afraid of Darren Lang thank goodness I thought.

"Good news we are getting out of here!" Said Rocket.

Next chapter will be up over the weekend as well like I said at the beginning Guardian of the Galaxy will close phase 2. I will have a little chapter where the Langs meets the Guardians of the Galaxy and Ryan going home to Earth and a civil war preview where Darren takes Cassie to meet the new Avengers along with his mom, so it will be interesting to see how they will all react and Darren meeting Wanda boyfriend Jamie for the first time as well.


	15. Busting out

Darren point of view.

I was the first one up. Ryan and the others were still sleeping of course. I wasn't so sure about the whole thing Rocket said he was formulating a plan to get us out of the prison, but my mind was on Skye and the others. Rocket was looking at me is if I was weird.

"What are you looking raccoon?!" I said.

"Nothing important so you want to know how to get out of here?" He said.

Yes, I would I was right behind the green women. She was interesting the English man Ryan. Ryan was literally all over her. Gamora was not bugging it was rather funny to watch I was just trying to fit in. I guess was trying to read what was going on Fitz and Simmons will be so pissed. Because I messed around with their stuff next time I will not perish in that place alone.

"Right, okay you want to recognize the plan? The foremost thing I need going to need that guy's prosthetic leg" said Rocket.

"All right, why do you need the leg? Its just stupid this whole plan is failing to be a bad idea" I said

"I concur with American kid, I think this stupid?" Said Ryan.

I cast my eye at him. We sat down at the table together I sat down next to Peter will Ryan. Sat next to Gamora then I saw Groot he was appearing at the tower I was going to say something. I was trying not to laugh, but it was really hard not to.

"Alright, that battery one last thing I need that battery. But we need to get that last," he alleged.

"Or we can just improvise!" Said Rocket.

"I'll find the armband" said Gamora.

"Leg!" Said Peter.

It was all maddens I wasn't certain what I was suppose to be doing l. Was saw Drax looking at me, I nodded out of respect the guards came pouring out. Attempting to contain the problem; I know that things were getting out hand. I had to I saw a guard pointing his gun at me.

"This way to the watchtower right now!" Said Peter.

"Sorry about this. I recognize that you're doing your job, but I got to go right now, but I need to get to Earth" I said.

I punched him in the face, knocking him away. I accompanied the others to the tower I was helped by Peter; we were inside the tower Rocket was working on the plan. This was such a bad idea. I recalled, but we had no choice then guards came out with guns; and starting shooting at the windows everyone was arguing I was just praying that Rocket plan worked.

"Rocket hurry it up!" Said Ryan.

Then he set the gravity on well round the prison outside. Gamora was impressed by it, we flew outside and we were free just like that.

"That was a reasonably good plan!" Said Peter.

Ryan point of view.

I was seeing through my stuff I couldn't find my iPod I was panicking. That was the only I had from Earth.

"Ryan where are you going?!" Said Gamora.

"Listen, I have to run and get my iPod that they took. I don't have time to explain why I barely have to go!" I said. I was angry I had my adrenaline pumping out of me, I wanted to, my iPod back like Peter I loved music. It was part of me, I was so furious with the guards they took my gift that my mom gave me before she died; I we so wanted to fight them all. I knocked the guys out and I shot one of them equally well. I watched him the guy enjoying the my music I hit him hard.

I took the orb in my hand tossing it making sure my new friends didn't get away from me. And so I flew out of the ship and back to the ship.

"That's Inspired you will be a great ally in the fight against Ronan what is that you were getting back?" He asked me.

I read him my run down iPod touch that I had with me. He looked at it before I snatched it back from him I was real protective of it.

Darren Lang point of view.

I was rearward in my clothes again, I wanted to call Skye. But it was not a good time right now I am 20 years old now and plus I was just learning about my new friends I saw Drax looking at me; I was rather afraid of him because he was quite big and even his looks can kill someone.

"Wow, wow ranger Rick! You can't simply take apart my ship without asking me!" Said Peter.

"What on earth are you making?" I asked him.

"I am creating a bomb, " he said.

"A boom and you're only going to leave it lying around?" Said Peter.

"No, of course not I was going to put in a box" he pronounced.

"One question? Why do you need to make a bomb?" Said Ryan.

"In case we need to blow up any moons" said the Rocket.

"Nobody's blowing up any moons!" Said Gamora.

"You like to suck the joy out of everything," he alleged.

"Right then new topic, I what to know what this thing is because you want this pretty bad" Ryan said to Gamroa.

"What makes you think I will tell you what the thing is because. Like you said you don't trust me," she stated to him.

"Considerably, I would love to trust you. But if you ordered me what that thing was I would love to trust you" he said to her.

I saw that Gamora and Ryan were flirting with one another I can tell because that's what happened with me and Skye as well. I Drax had an argument with Gamora again, they too can't seem to take along; I wanted to go home so bad because I was missing my family. And my friends too so I was slightly concerned. I saw Ryan leaving towards the control room and Gamroa went to connect him. I was left entirely with the new people I was wondering why I ended up here. But I will never know now, but I had a horrifying feeling that something bad was going to happen.


	16. Breaking the rules

Breaking the rules.

Darren Lang's point of view.

I was looking around the ship it was massive as anything we flying towards the meeting point Gamora was feeling weird about me. She didn't like me very much Ryan was okay we decided to get off the ship since I was bored I was looking at the of things on offer their kids who were poor, and they are trying to get into my pocket. I wanted to call my team back on earth, so I looked around for something to do there something to drink at least I got something to drink. Drax was looking at me as well.

"You're a a funny-looking kid," said Drax.

"Well I am from earth things have changed since the invasion, and now I am spy saving people so my job. we got to save as many lives as we can" I said to him.

"Whatever ever happened to earthlings you are so weird just like Peter and not to mention that green girl over there who is the daughter to Thanos," said Drax.

"Okay you have got to clear something for me who's Thanos? Because I don't know who or what he's done that's so bad anyway because he's sounds dangerous, and if he tries anything towards my Plante well he got another thing coming" I said.

"You can kiss your Plante goodbye kid. there's nothing that can save you nor your family nor your friends!" Said Drax.

"Your wrong okay I know that the Avengers can save us. I can save us as well because that's what I do you don't know me Drax because I have to kill people who are trying to kill us so you have no idea what I am capable, of" I said.

"When I see it, I'll believe it," said Drax.

Ryan's point of view.

I was standing next to Gamora, she was playing with her blade. she was looking at me as well she was very good looking to be fair to her. I wasn't sure if I'd wanted a relationship, but I was tempted by this green woman with her red streaks in her hair.

"Your buyer making us wait, and I don't like waiting for it must be a British thing I guess plus Peter thinks the fuel will cost more than usual but he as a way of doing thing like a stab" I said.

"Well my father thought me how to fight," said Gamora.

"Your father Thanos?" I'd said to her.

"He's not my father one day he took me from my home world. he took me. He'd touted me and then when he said he was going to destroy a whole Plante then that's when I knew I'd couldn't stand by" she said.

I did fell very sorry for her because she had no family of her own she was fighter like me. She had no one I wanted to hold her because she looked so scared about it, and she was opening up to me.

"Why would risk your life for this it old and battered?" Said Gamora.

She looked at my iPod that was mostly damaged she looked at me. I was starting to think like she was going to like me. I wanted to kiss her and take away her pain. But I was afraid about her rejecting me.

"Do you like dancing Gamora?" I said.

"I am a worrier and a assassin I do not dance, not with a human anyway," said Gamora.

I decided to play this. I placed the music in her ears, she seemed to like my music. she placed my hands on my mine. I looked at her. She was looking so beautiful by the moment then I bent down to kiss her. She kissed me back filled with passion and lust I don't know why she was kissing me, but I was enjoying the kiss it was a brilliant kiss.

"Well I was not ready for that kiss Gamora that was fantastic but why did you kiss me?" I said to her.

"Because I wanted to because you don't see me as a dangerous weapon you see me as a good person, and you look at everything like it was one grand adventure, and you don't fall scared about anything your fearless," said Gamora.

I simply held her. She kissed my cheek, I liked, and she liked me. I was just thinking about what the future holds for me and her even thou we just meet. She wrapped her arms around me as well.

"I never thought I would do this because I don't know what to do now?" Said Gamora.

"Just go with the flow" I said.

Then I saw something threw the corner of my eye my moment with Gamora was ruined by Drax and Groot fighting I went to see what was going then I saw Rocket was holding his space gun.

Darren's point of view.

I was not anywhere near the bar I decided to try to call Earth and see what's going on. I went to the terminal and made the call then I saw a guy at the computer thing I went to him.

"Hello sir can please make a call to Earth to Phil?" I asked him.

"Sure what can I help with?" Said the guy.

"Sure thing I need to call Earth like I said please there's a girl that I need to call she's probably worried about me" I said.

I called him then I saw Phil on the screen looking at one another and Skye was looking at me as well.

"Where the hell have you been?!" Said Skye.

"Okay I am okay thanks for asking me" I said.

"Well I am okay to now that I am looking at you because I lost my mom and dad, and now I got your back. please just come home Darren Lang," said Skye.

"I will okay just things are very complicated at the moment I am in space so like I said I do want to come home so do you think tangy you can hold on till then Skye?" I said.

"I will try because you're worth it at the end of the day," said Skye.

Then the picture began to flicker then I heard a loud boom sound as the building was destroyed.

"What the hell!" I said to myself.

I ran outside to see what the noise was then I looked to see people running because they were scared about what they were seeing then I saw them looking at me wondering what was going on then I saw them my friends, and I looked at Gamora, who looking at Ryan with pleading eyes telling him they need to do the right thing, so they should.

"Or we can sell it to someone who is not willing to kill us. I think a good balance between your point and my point," said Peter.

Then I saw a fleet of space ships looking down on us then I saw Drax pulling out his blades. Still it could be worse than a blue guy with a big hammer was coming towards us.

"Ronan you killed my wife you killed me daughter!" Said Drax.

Then I looked down to see Drax fighting Ronan then I saw Peter and the other running away then I was on my own watching Drax. I hid until I knew the fighting was over. I never hid before that's not who I am then I saw Drax being thrown into the yellow thing.

"Hay Ronan I am the guy who stopped Thanos's form getting the Earth the Avengers!" I said to him.

"So it was you who stopped Thanos now that's interesting" he came towards me then he was knocked me out by hitting me against the wall before I knew it was deep deep trouble.


	17. We are the Guardians of the galaxy

Darren lang point of view.

I was being dragged across Ronan ship I felt very dizzy and sick like I was being knocked out. I looked up to see a blue woman looking at me "move boy!" She said to me she pushed me forward I wasn't sure about my fate till I saw a man holding a huge hammer "So this is the human that crushed our chance of ruling Earth?" Said Ronan. He walked closer to me, but I wasn't scared of him. I looked at I locked my head at him "Yes, and because we had no choice, and we are many us humans we are strong so don't even try and invade us again." I said then he grabbed the orb from a guy hand then a screen opened to see a man looking at us "you have the orb?" He said to him "Yes I do that was our agreement, and we have something for you the human that stopped the invasion." Said Ronan.

"You he is just a boy now give me the orb, and we can continue our agreement!" Said Thanos "Yes that was our agreement but now I no it contains an infinity stone what use do I have you?" Said Ronan he opened the orb "master you cant he is the most powerful thing in the universe." Said his guard "Not anymore." He said He opend the orb I saw the light coming from the orb. It was bright to bright for me to see he placed it in his hammer he looked at the screen "you called me boy! Ill will bring thousands of years of justice on Xandar and burn it to core and then once I am done there and Thanos once I am done here i am coming for you!" He closed the screen "Nebula place the boy in a cell we are heading towards Xandar!" He said. She pushed me towards a cell she locked the cell I never felt so alone. All I kept thinking about Skye and my friend, but mostly Daisy, but I was hoping she was all right I would call I looked at my phone. There was a call from Skye I was wondering if there was a signal I looked my phone there was a message from her I listened to it "Darren listen to me Shield has fallen I am sending you this message to say that I love you big idiot." She said to me.

"I love you to." I said to the message when I get back to Earth I will tell Skye I love her and my mother and my sister and my dad... Well maybe my dad, but I need a plan then I heard a loud boom. It must be the others I knew they would come to rescue me then the doors opened must a fault or something I ran as fast as I could till I saw Ryan and fighting with his space guns shooting. I must get one of thou I thought it was a long fight I knew Ronan had more men I tried my best to help them buy I couldn't do much with Earth guns Drax killled the main leader "your chip means death." He said I looked at Peter wondering what he was talking about "It a metaphor." Said Drax. I shrugged then I saw more of Ronan men coming Groot stoped them by smashing them with long tree arm he smiled at them. Ryan was wondering about Gamora but I was wondering if she stopped Nebula then the door opened and Gamora joined us "what took you so long?" He asked her. Gamora just winked at him. We opened the door to see Ronan looking at us Peter fired his gun at him it didn't leave a scratch on him Drax charged at him

"Your right. I did kill you family there screams where pitfall." He said Ronan did a wrestling move on him then Rocket ship crashed into Ronan the ship was falling down I looked at everyone Gamora dragged Drax while Groot protected us then I saw Gamora holding Ryan hand "I love you." She said "I love you to Gamora." He said to her I could have sworn she blushed The ship was falling I felt I saw Ryan holding Gamora they both in love it sorted reminded me of me and Skye I missed her the ship fell it was completely destroyed Gamora reached Ryan hand. He did the same they where happy then I saw Rocket holding Groot I was slowly getting. I was still in pain lots of pain; then I saw Ronan coming out of the ship "you killed Groot!" He shouted he was flung onto the ground he looked "behold your Guardians of the Galaxy what fruit of labours have they brought it now time to end your poultry gods! And now it time to end!" Then I saw Peter started to dance "what are you doing?" He asked him. "Dance of bro just you and me." He said he started dancing then he looked at Ryan "Ryan come on you and me just like old time." He said he said no Ronan was getting angry with him "what is the meaning of this!" He said to him "I am distracting you big turd blossom!" He said. Then the gun fired it his hammer and then the stone flung out of his hammer the stone went into Peter hand.

"No!" Said Gamora. Then Peter was holding on the stone in his hand. It must be in pain; then I realised something I he was my friends they where my friends "Darren hold my hand!" Shouted Gamora we held hands "your immortal but how!" He said to him "you said yourself bitch we are the guardians of the galaxy." He said. We won it was over Ryan and Gamora were making googly eyes at one another "well that was quite a light show, but still we have some unfinished business to take off." Said Yando. "Yando please I don't know who your are planning on selling to, but the only way the universe's is ever going to stand is if the orb is in Nova Prime hands." Said Ryan.

"No I am no angle but I am sure aint one now hand it over Ryan before I kill you in front of your girlfriend." Said Yando. What an ass I thought Peter placed the orb in his hands I was angry, but we had no choice "Yando don't open that orb you know what it does to people right?" Said Peter "You know Yando is going to be so pissed when I switched the orb." Gamora looked at Ryan I smiled to know everything is going to be okay "he was going to kill you, Ryan." Said Gamora. He held her hand she smiled at him "Yando was the only family. I've along with Peter." Ryan smiled at his girlfriend we stayed in Xandar the next few days I called my family with the help with Nova as well I dialled the number the first voice I heard was Cassie my sister "Cassie it me." I said. "Darren where are you, Mommy is worried and Baxter and daddy!" Said Cassie. "Does this have facetime?" I said to Nova she nodded to me "Cassie get a laptop I want to talk to you." I said. We talked for long time before my new mates came in Cassie were not scared of my new friends then my mom came in "Darren James Lang what on earth I've called the police we had you friends round coming you better explain yourself!" She shouted at me.

"Listen mom when I get back home I can explain everything to you I promise you." Said Darren. My mom looked sad and along with Cassie and Baxter "Look I promise I am coming home as soon as possible." I said. "Okay son I love." Said my mom. The guardians got a new ship. It was very nice indeded I got in Ryan sat in the captain's chair I heard music in the background. It must Peter music. It was nice music to "So shall we take you home." Said Peter. "Yes, home I want to go home." We flew into the deepness of space till I saw home the ship landed in my back garden my mom was shocked to see me.

"What the hell there's a spaceship in my back garden!" She said then my friends came out "Baxter come out here bring your gun!" She said. "No mom please they are my friends we saved the galexy together look this Gamora Peter Drax and that baby Groot and that Rocket and that Ryan." I said. My mom calmed down, and Baxter came and along with Cassie "Darren!" She hugged me "I love you," said Cassie." "Love you too." My friends went on the ship I turned to face Peter "You will be okay right?" I asked him wondering if they wanted my help. "Yes, we will thank you, Darren Lang, o and your son very brave, he saved a lot of people lives you should be very proud of him." Said Peter.

"We are and thank you for bring my brother back." Said Cassie. "Your welcome Darren Lang Ill see you again." And with that the ship flew off.

Now I'll be waiting Civil war this week sorry it has taken so long to complete this story I don't know if I will write Doctor Strange Darren will be in Guardians 2 as well as Spiderman homecoming


	18. Before the Civil War

Before Civil War Darren Lang Point of View.

I decided to show my sister the Avengers headquarters I decided to live their full time me and my girlfriend Daisy think that it would be safe for me I placed my bags in the boot of my car. My mom was upset that I was leaving home, but it was for the best, and plus it was for the best my powers where drawing attention, and I had to keep my family safe. It was the least of my problems at the moment "are you sure about this?" My mom asked she looked afraid bless but I need this I need to be with people who had powers like me I wondered if it was the right decision, but in all fairness I had no choice in the matter Cassie was in the seat buckled up waiting to go "promise me you take care of your little sister?" My mom asked me she was nervous about leaving home I hugged her just to make her see that this was for the best, so I can keep them safe "I will just promise me you will be okay it for the best, and besides I have friends there." I said to her

"Okay then just be good call me every day." She said. We drove away from home Cassie was played her music in her ears I looked at the view of the Golden State Bridge it was nice view as I drove to the state of New of York it was a long drive indeed I saw the singns getting lower till I knew where getting close to New York I was nearly home Cassie was only staying one night with me before going home I saw home I parked my car to open it Sam was there to great me "welcome home." Said Sam. He pulled me in for a hug Cassie was wondering who he was just being look of things she was wondering what the hell was happening anyway "so here we are then what happened to the students?" I asked him

"Some left in fear of the hive, but you stopped a word from the inside, but the Asgard stayed we've got a new guy Wanda Maximoff husband yep I no and their child which Hydra used as a weapon, but she safe she 14 now both are defeated but they are working through it. You will see them in a second Wanda very happy your coming home." He said. I was shocked Wanda Maximoff was like an older sister to me, and now she is married and had a 14 year old child why did she not call me for help? I wondered I wandered back to my home still the same. I placed my things in my room Cassie sat on the bed "why are you sad?" I asked her "Because I know that you're not coming home and your comfortable here." She said to me. I placed my hand on her hair trying to comfort her. She was my little sister "Don't worry about it. Me you can call every day, and I'll pick up the phone." I said. Cassie was tired, so I placed her in my bed, so she can have a rest.

"Is that Darren Lang. I can be here?" said a Russian voice. I smiled at her. It was Natasha, I hugged her. It was ages since I last saw her because of what happened before I was happy for again "My sister sleeping." I said to her. she left me to it before I found Vision playing chess "fancy a game?" I asked him. He looked at me. He looked shocked to see me well if he had the look of shock on his face "Darren Lang what an earth are you doing here?" He asked me. "Well I am staying here full-time and, plus I fell comfortable here, and plus I've missed being here." I said. "Please take a seat." He said to me.

"So what brings you home?" He asked. "Daisy my girlfriend she wanted to come she gone rouge and she's wanted to be on her own for a while it's not her fault thou. she was under mind control and she..." I decided I didn't want to talk about it anymore it was upsetting and because I still loved her.

"Love is a powerful thing Darren Lang, I am perfectly sure that your girlfriend will be okay." He said. I was hoping to because I wanted things to be okay between us. I got a texted from her Daisy it simply was xxx on it tell me she was okay.

"Was that her?" he asked me then I saw Will, he wasn't part of the Watchdogs the people who hated superpower's people, but he's changed he's captain America's son, and I had to be civil for him. "Hi Will Rogers hope your not casing problems?" I asked him not trying to be an ass. He rolled his eyes at me before he got a drink of water and left "Something I said?" I Asked Vision. He placed the cheese pice on the board before leaving then a heard a voice it was Wanda, she looked happy, and I saw her husband by the look of things they were laughing at one another "Darren!" Said Wanda. She hugged me tightly she was like a big sister to me, so I was quite protective of her anyway. "This is my husband Jamie Smith and this daughter Samantha." She said.

"Yes hello how are you?" I asked the youngster. she was afraid of me by the look of things. "Don't worry about me. I am okay." I said to her, she looked 15/14 same age as Will. she looked Jamie. she smiled at her father before walking of to her room "Kids sorry she's shy, and she not use to new people." said Jamie.

"Don't worry about just I am not a father myself, so I'll see you two later in need to see Steve." I said I knocked on Steve's door he was looking at a man called Crossbones, he was bad news by the look of things "Darren Lang welcome home. please takes a seat." I pulled a seat up looking at Steve, he was old, but you couldn't tell just, by the way, he looked at you "so you want to come home?" He asked me he wanted to know my angel.

"Yes I've missed home and after what happened in New York and what happened last time I want to be close to people with powers, I've got powers so it's tough, and I want to help again and be part of the team." I said to him. he looked at me before smiling at me. He tapped my shoulder before looking at the news clips on the TV

"Right you know him Crossbones. he's selling weapons, and now he's in South Africa Lagos, we need a team and I want you and Wanda Jamie and Sam and Natasha as well do you think you can handle it?" he asked me. I nodded I was back and ready for action.

please leave a review and let me know what you thought of the chapter?


	19. Darren Lang CACW: Lagos

Darren Lang's point of view

It has been a year, and we've been chasing Crossbones. we found him in Lagos in South Africa, I was sitting next Wanda. "So I've got the police department covered." I said. Wondering if he was going to make an attack only the police satiation "What about the security?" asked Natasha. I looked at "Well if he's going to strike I'll be ready for him." I said "You know I can move stuff with my mind?" said Wanda. "Yes I can too." I said to her. she looked. she gave me a chuckle before looking at my cup hot coffee "Sam do you see that truck?" he asked him. What truck?" I said to him. I was using my powers, to see if I can see the truck coming but I couldn't. I could see Jamie and Wanda blending in trying being a couple, which was working of course. "Can you guys just get a room already! I said.

"Callum it's him!" Said Steve. I ran into action jumping in and out dodging the crowd. As I did I heard people being scared I saw Steve jumping on the roof then we got to the compound. I flew in with my powers, my powers have grown since I last used them I will admit. I saw Steve throwing his shield. "I got one hostel." He said. One soldier charged at me I used my powers to throw him into the sky, Sam knocked him Wanda and Jamie came through "Okay Wanda, just like we practice." He said to her. "What about the gas?" She asked him. "Get out." He said to her.

"Do you want me to do anything?" I said to him. Cap was thrown into the building I just watched "he stolen the weapon." He said. That didn't sound good at all, then I saw them coming out of the building.

"Well shit!" I said me Jamie and Sam where surrounded by soldiers "what are you going to do Daren Lang!?" Said Crossbones "take them out!" He said.

"Do you have magical powers at all?" Said Jamie. "Yes I do I went to Hong Kong recently long story, I got magical powers it's a long, long story." He said.

"So use them!" Said Wanda. I ran towards them bullets started flying of my hands magic came out "don't just stand there! Kill the magic freak!" Said Crossbones.

"Darren don't let him get away!" Said cap. Crossbones started shooting at the buildings he fired one at me, I flew into air I used my magic powers to place me on the ground. It didn't hurt as much the gang were just looking at me.

"What I've been busy!" I said to them I ran over to them using my magic, to stop them "they have ditched the gear they have still have weapon." Steve. I chased after them, I found Natasha chasing them I went to help her I found a group of them, we began to fight them I used my fist fighting them "Drop it! Or I'll drop it." He said. Natasha shoot the man I grabbed the vail, and then all of a sudden I heard a huge explosion. I ran towards the explosion the building was on fire I saw people dead on the ground this was very bad "Sam, I going need an amblance and a fire truck as well." He said.

* * *

I went back into my room I looked at the news headlines "Avengers in Lagos causes damage." I flicked through more headlines on the internet. "Wanda hero? Or weapon?" One said. Then one about written on some British news website "Darren Lang hero? Or criminal like his father?" Said the website. I close my iPad down not wanting to read any more I got some chips from the draw I was hungry. I heard some talking coming out of Wanda bedroom Jamie must be trying to help her get over it wasn't her fault port girl She must feel dead guilty about the whole thing.

I went back to my computer I was training in the magical arts by some cult in Nepal I couldn't say anything to anyone the noticed me becuase of my powers, I looked around the room I got an email from someone call Strange I dieced to ignore it I watched some Tv to distract myself then I heard Tony voice I wondered what he wanted "Darren I need to talk to you in private for a second." He said to me.

* * *

I saw Tony he pulled me a set I sat down next to him "what happens in Lagos?" He asked me I was wondering what was going on this was strange of him to fell guilty I saw it in his voice "it happened so fast," I said. "We got the weapon... Then I heard an a explosion then, it went very south very quick it wasn't Wanda fault things just got complactied." I said to him. Tony was looking was at me.

"It's been a year since Ultron, my fault of course I know but what about the people we leave behind? Tthey will suffer if we don't do something soon." He said. He passed me a document that the government had drew up the Sokivia Accords, it said I looked threw it before the others did as a typical 22 year old male I didn't think much of it "We need to be put in check, I will be putting my name on the line. I think you should too." He said to me.

"Why? Look I know why, you scared of me of what I can do my powers are being trained at the moment and I keeping my emoitions in check Stark." I said to him. He looked at me again trying to get something out of me but I am not going to be a lap dog "look it's going to be done to us sonner than later okay, your a good kid Darren Lang you've got a sister and a mother." He said.

He left me alone I'd look at the document one more should I sign it? Or not but it's up to me if I want to sign it but there are a lot of things to consider but there's Daisy and myself to but my dad Ant-Man saving people, and plus my team needs me as well I can't betray them at all they are my family and they need me.


	20. CACW Darren Choice

Darren Lang point of View

As I waited for Stark to come out I sat down next to Will who was listing to music I saw Wanda and Jamie was coming too for the meeting. Wanda was still in shock and she was worried about what people thought of her thinking that she's dangerous, but she is not dangerous Forseti Balderson (adopted name Benjamin 'Ben' James Barton) he was a part-time Avenger I waited we all waited for a long time then Stveve and Sam and Rhodes all came in along with Vision. I sat down next to Wanda and Jamie I looked at Tony he nodded at me then security of State General Ross came in he looked at all of us in question. "Avengers we all owe a huge debt. You have risked your lives every day for the past three years and that's something we cannot ignore." He said to us.

I looked at Tony I looked at the images "New York." He said I looked at the buildings being destroyed and the aliens flying around if only he knew what was going on. "Washington, D, C." He said. Then "Lagos." Wanda was looking guilty "Sokovia." He said. Wanda looked afraid to look at all the images "Okay, that's enough." Said Cap. Then the document came out I knew this was bad "The Sokovia accords." He said the document was passed around I looked at it I knew this was a bad idea. I wasn't going to sign it, but I knew that Tony was going to sign it, but I was going to look Tony he made up his mind. "114 countries want to sign this document that happening in Veinea this week." Said the Ross. "Okay, what happens if don't sign?" I asked him. He looked at me wondering what I was thinking." Then you retire." He said. Once the Ross left, we talked about some more I was wondering what everyone else was thinking? Because this was politics and politics was not my think.

"Listen this document is stupid I made up my mind I've got magical powers I am not going to give the government their permission to use it!" I said to them. Tony looked at me thinking that I was making a mistake about the whole thing. "And beside Tony you made Ultron." Said Benjamin 'Ben' James Barton. Tony looked at him before making coffee "What I am running a running house for a biker gang!" He said.

"Well, I think this document shifts the blame." Said Steve. Rhode looked shocked. "Look Steve, that's very dangerously arrogant there are over 114 countries that want to sign these 114 countries." He said. "Will they come for me?" Said Wanda. Jamie held her hand, Wanda did the same grasping his hand tightly in fear "They will have to get through me?" He said trying to sound tough for her keeping her safe from harm. Tony showed a picture of a young man. He looked the same age as Wanda and Jamie was Tony said he was building houses in Sokovia trying to do some good in this world at least.

"We need to be put in check if not now but sooner what if it is I am game." Tony said. I was slightly disappointed, but that's what happens when guilty catch-ups with you. Tony showed a picture of a young man. He looked the same age as Wanda and Jamie was Tony said he was building houses in Sokiva trying to do some good in this world at least. "We need to be put in check if not now but sooner what if it is I am game." Tony said. I was slightly disappointed, but that's what happens when guilty catch-ups with you.

"Look, I am sorry, okay Tony I don't think I can sign I know you can but I can't, I am sorry." I said looking at me once more. "Look, I am sorry I've got to go." I wonder what that was all about? I was thinking about Steve about how he woke up from the ice it must have changed him in some way. Steve told me that Peegie died in her sleep and he was going to the funeral to pay his respect to his fallen friend I went practice my magic a bit more it was interesting to learn the mystic arts and the dark magic many have lost their way in it too I knew my magic was strong, very strong the elders said themselves that my powers, why quite strong I knew I can fly and I can use my magic to heal but fully heal like bones just wounds. I know that sounds crazy to someone, but that's the truth, I placed the book of magic arts in backpack before I got a call fro my father Scott Lang. What did he want this time?

"Look, Dad I am very busy what now can this matter what?" I asked him. "No, no it can't wait to listen to me, I am in D, C fights some old mates of yours, I need help!" He said to me. I paused for a second before looking around to see if anyone that has signed up yet "I'll be out in a second things are completed at the moment the is a document at the moment." His signal went and I knew I had to leave "Darren Lang please remain in the building please!" Said Vision.

"Because Tony Stark things that your powers are dangerous and he wants you confided in this complex with Wanda till the documents is signed you can understand that can you?" Said Vision. "I can but... There is a family emergency." I said that didn't fly until then I was locked up in my room not being able to do much Jamie and Wanda had an early night and I was just looking at my phone thinking about who can help me? Then it hit me.


	21. Darren Lang Escapes

Darren Lang point of view.

As I was waiting for my rescue as I waited for a while till I heard a loud explosion in the distance and Wanda And Jamie was looking out the window also "Stay here, please." Vision left us I wonder what was going to go on next? Wanda used her powers to flip the knife at Clint "maybe you should have knocked first." Said Clint. Wanda was probably in shock. "O my god, what are you doing here?"

"Letting down my kids we should be water skiing." Said Clint. He started fling his arrows around "Who's the new guy?" Asked Clint. "That's my husband." Said Wanda. Jamie looked me and Clint "so your married to Wanda?" Jamie was looking scared he did love Wanda.

"Good, do you have a child?" Asked Clint. "Yes, we do! And that's her we need her out." Said Jamie. "I thought I was here for a rescue, but I wasn't wrong come on, let's go." Jamie was trying to drag her but she wasn't moving Will was already in Germany anyway Look Wanda your love in my life okay, I know we 18 we have a 13 year old daughter Sarah she needs us, so let's go and get off your ass." Said Jamie. "Come on, let's go baby please I need you to shit!" Said Jamie. A vision started fighting Clint and then Wanda stood in "Vision that's enough, let him go!" Said Wanda.

"If you do this they will never quit being afraid of you." Said Vision "I can't control their fear only my own." Said Wanda. Wanda flew out of the building and we left, we arrived into a van I saw Jamie holding Wanda in the back while Sarah listing to her music. "We are going to be okay?" Said Wanda, Jamie placed a kiss along her forehead "we are okay going to be okay we are free now." Said Jamie. "But how free people will still be afraid of me Jamie maybe I am dangerous." Said Wanda. Clint was still driving the van towards my dad, I was only listening to Wanda and Jamie conversation. She snuggled into him, he held her trying to comfort her.

"We are free Wanda after this we should just leave and depart with our daughter too." Said Jamie. "And where we will go?" Said Wanda. He laid a kiss on her cheek, causing her to blush their daughter just looked at them flicking through her music. On her iPhone then I saw my destination my dad was already at that place I shoot him with my dart gun. (Sorry dad, we need you) I reckoned. We put my dad in the back of the van we drove to the QuinJet I looked to see it was all in order. We arrived in Germany I was looking forward to seeing the others again, then I visited Steve and Bucky along with Sam "Don't worry we've got him we've got a little coffee in him but he's ready to."

"What time zone is this?" Said my dad Clint moved him Wanda stood next to her husband "come along don't be nervous come on." I said "Jesus." He started looking at everyone, including myself "wow this brilliant, it's Captain America and I know you too I think you great." He said to Wanda.

Please dad just stop embarrassing me please that's the last the thing I needed Jamie stood next to Wanda. Clint placed Will and Jamie and Wanda daughter at their farm out of the way so they could be safe. I remember seeing Wanda and Jamie being upset about leaving their children behind. "Did your Darren say what we are up against?" Said Steve.

"Something about psycho assassins?" Said my dad. Steve just looked at me and Sam they did share an exchange about the missions before that like over a year ago now, Steve looked at us again "right then it's time to suit up!" He said the alarm was everywhere I went Cap and Sam, I wore my magic outfit ready for combat as well I didn't want to use my magic because I wasn't ready.

"Okay Cap, I think I see the chopper." Said Sam. We ran toward it then Tony and Sam showed up "Crap." I thought this is not going to go down well "you know it's wired. How you find people at the airport right?" Said Sam. "Yes I agree, totally wired hello Darren nice outfit." He said "Stark," I said to him.

"I am suppose to bring you in. Can you help your brother out?" Asked Tony. "Why me?" I asked him "because you know? Your powers, they are magical and crazy do pull rabbits out of a hat?" He asked me.

"No, I don't but I can make you disappear." I said to him trying to be funny Natasha couldn't but laugh "no, no, I am not laughing." She said to Tony "alright I've run out of patience undross!" He said. Then all of a sudden a man dressed like a spider just came out of know where and takes Cap shield. "Okay what?" I said to him.

"Hay everyone, the name spiderman Darren Lang huge fan of your work," he said to me. "Like the new upgrade?" Said Tony. "Yes, it's fine really it's brilliant thanks Mr. Stark hay everyone again." He said he looked at Cap again "look I am only doing this, because I don't want the Avengers to fall apart!" He said to us.

"Yes well you did that when you sighed up," he said to him "okay now.." I said to my dad then he appeared on Cap shield "okay, what was that?" Rhodes asked. Then my dad came to give his shield back "I believe this is your captain America." We ran away "okay I see two in the distance I think that's Wanda I am going after her." He said. Then I used my orange rope to stop him.

"Let go kid!" He said "never Stark, you wanted to see magic then you got magic," i said to him "okay I'll give you ride." He flew right into Clint and Wanda and Jamie path and I let go rolling around on the ground "ouch!" I said to "did you just use magic?" Asked Wanda.

"Right Jamie, Wanda, I think you too hurt Vision feeling." Said Tony.

"You locked my family up," said Wanda. "Clint, why are you are here?" He said to him. I got up a was angry at Tony for hurting my friend he sighed up to be a government puppet. "Well I shot 18, played 18, then I got bored o helped my adopted son to get to Asgard," He said.

"Well that's interesting where is James?" Said Tony. "He's safe for now." He said to them "but still, there's a first time for everything." Said Clint. He fired his arrows and Jamie just looked on. Not sure what is roll was even though he was Wanda husband he looked scared and he didn't want to see his wife hurt "made you look," Clint said I saw cars falling on top of Tony.

"Come on! This way!" Said Steve. We were stopped by Vision this was very bad indeed Iron Man team stopped us "Captain Rogers! I know what you think your doing is right, but for the collective good you must stop now!" Said Vision. This was bad I did want to fight my friends.

"What do we do cap?" Said Sam. I got my magic ring on my fingers I was not afraid to use my magic powers against my friends if I have to "we fight was his response to him." I ran towards the man dressed like a cat that's new "stop Lang!" He said to me knew he knows me "you need surrender the winter soldier, right now!" He said "listen to me he didn't kill your father okay. Please just listen to me!" He said we started fighting with him then Wanda saved me.

"Seriously Darren learn to fight!" She said to me "yes mam!" I said to her. My dad was in a spot of bother "need a hand?!" I asked him "yes can you use your magic? To make Tony disappear?" He asked me. "No I am not that sort of magician, look a can show you one trick!" I said to him.

I focused my mind on Rhodes coming towards me I used my magic to make the ground stop "okay? What's happening? Seriously," he said. "Then I released him that made Wanda smile and Jamie. "That was amazing son!" Said my dad. "Does anyone see the Quinjet?" I asked them. "Wait I can see it but we are going to need a distraction!" Said Steve.

"Guys I have an idea it's pretty risky," said my dad. "How risky?" I asked him sounded worried about it "don't worry I do it all time, but you won't have long thou when I say run you run like hell! And if I split in half don't come back for me." He said I didn't see my dad for a second then I him he was massive really massive.

"Wow that's brilliant dad! What have you been doing to that suit!" I said them the battle started to getting intestines I started fighting with Vision he was very strong indeed for a robot. "Why are we doing this?" I asked him. "Because, you don't know that your wrong and you are! Your wrong and dangerous." Said Vision.

"Okay what do you mean your going got something planned?" I said. Then I saw my being big and huge "whole shit!" I said to. "Well done tic tic." Said Sam. Went back to search for the Quinjet. Then I found it "guys! I found the jet it's in the hager! Go now!" I said to them. I ran towards the Jet. Vision stopped them cutting down the tower Wanda I used our powers but mine was much stronger.

I fell down on the ground I was week and tired I saw Jamie going to Wanda "we should leave I mean it this time I I love you so much." Said Jamie he held her she did the same it reminds me of me and Skye I did miss her but there's nothing I can do for her.

I saw the Quinjet flying in the distance and then I saw Rhodes, Tony, going towards then all of a sudden I saw Rhodes falling to the ground and then he hit the ground this is what I ment this was not a war but family fighting against family and I didn't want this any more so why should I stay?


	22. CACW: Darren Gift

Darren Lang point of view

As I was stitting in my cell I knew I was in big trouble I was sitting with my dad who was nit saying much I was doing my best to try stay positive but in my sistuion I knew we could be staying here for a long time, I saw Wanda chained up and Jamie was just locked up beside her there was nothing I could do for my friends nor my dad "so are you going to get us out of this?" My dad asked me. I wish I had the answer to that question but I knew I didn't have the question then I heard the doors opening again I saw Tony coming in.

"Hay man the future is here!" Said Clint. "Come on guys I didn't know they where going to lock you guys up in here I swear to you I thought that.." Said Tony. "They are calling us criminals Tony us me and Wanda and Darren you think he's dangerous?" He said to him bashing the cage. "You did broke the law!" Said Tony. "The law, the law," he said before sitting back down again "it's like my Hank says you can't really trust a Stark!" Said my dad. "How are you?" He said to him. "He's my dad Scott Lang my dad! And you are making a mistake!" I said to him.

"don't let's leave it." Said Jamie. He just sat there just looking defeated and upset about losing and seeing Wanda, up in chines and she looked so sad to I knew me and her had the same powers but mine where more basic and being trained by monks of sort I heard Tony talking to Sam before he left I was wondering what was going I thought.

* * *

The days where shorter in the cells I was going crazy but my dad was asking questions about my life as such "so I heard you got a girlfriend how's that's going?" Said my dad. "You want to about my life where people are watching us.." I said to him. I knew he was trying to pay intrest in my life but I was still thinking about staying on as an agent or an Avenger I knew that Clint adopted son James is in Asgard, but me I just wanted to go and hide some wear where no one would find me that's how low I've gotten now since all of this began. "It's going okay.." I said to him. I knew I had my ring in pocket I could just use a portal and get out of here.

"just fine or fine?" I he asked me. I smiled at him again before looking at Clint and I knew what I needed to do but then I heard people bring taken out then I saw who it was it Steve he came back for us I knew he would "right everyone move I've got a chopper lined up." I saw my friends and my dad for what could be the last time for long time I could start again maybe stay with the guardians or help Skye or hang out my sister for a while so much possibilets, but I had a promise to keep first Well I saw promise more of I thing I have to do first. "No, I am not going I've got stuff to do now becuase well are on the run I've got promises I need to keep." I said Steve.

"Okay what promises?" Asked Wanda. "Well you don't need me just yet I've seen my future and I don't agree with this, it's not that I don't care about you guys I just need to do this," I said to her. "So this it then?" Asked Sam. "No, it's not it it's more of a new begging and I know that one day I'll come back I promise you that." I said to them. "This does feel like the end thou after everything we've been through together... But I know why you got to do this." Said Clint.

"Goodbye you guys and good luck," I said to them. I knew I had to go there are places to go pepole to see I knew it was a risk in leaving them but I knew that they would be okay. So I placed my ring on my fingers I thought of the place I needed to go to then I found it. So I found it I was home not home, home but I saw a fimiler face she looked homeless but she was running from herself like I was running from my friends and family to to protect her I tapped her on the shoulder she hit me but I pinned her against the car "who do you think thought you how to fight?" I asked her. "Darren think God it's you I thought you where in prision?" Said Skye. "I broke out and I was in the area so I thought I would stop bye." I said to her. "I thought we where over after what happened?" She said to me. "No we are never over Skye, never ever over." I said to her. "You know that your wanted criminal right?" She said to me.

"Yes I know that but I wanted to see you becuase... I wanted to you know." He said to her. "What are you wearing?" She asked me wondering about my new clothes. "It's my new outfit now." I said to her I knew she knew what was coming next I was saying goodbye to my old life on Earth, there was nothing for me here except for Skye and my family. "Will I ever see you again?" She asked me. I kissed her goodbye one last time but she didn't want to let me go I never wanted to let her go as well as we let go of one another I had to say something to her "I love you." I said to her she looked at me "I love you to." She said. I turned into the darkennes of the street and left.

* * *

I came home to see my sister she was sleeping I created a portal to her bedroom she opened her eyes to see me just looking down at her. "Darren your back!" She said to me. "Yes I am back, but just say hello I living in space so I just wanted to come back and see you." I said to her. "When are you coming home?" She asked me. "Soon I hope just when things die down." I said to her. "Mom and dad are worried can you stay?" She asked me. "I would but my friends need me I got to keep the galaxy safe from bad guys." I said to her. "Okay I hope you find something." She said to me. "I have I've got you I got you my family, friends, and my wife Skye and most importantly I am happy so I'll see you soon." I said to her. She hugged me I knew I would see her again but it will be soon I made that promise.

So Doctor Strange will be the next chapter but I'll write that in December or January in the new year before Guarduins 2, Guarduins 2 will be out Summer time 2017, and as well as well Spider-Man homecoming and Thor 3, that will all be next year before 2018 Avengers 3, I don't know the what will happen to Darren in Avengers 3, but I am not sure yet I'll see what happens when the next three films comes out next year. The last bit of the story takes places I few months after Civil War, before Doctor Strange, Dareen getting married to Skye takes places before Guarduins 2 so it's set in 2017 so I hope that helps you out I bit?


	23. Darren Lang Doctor Strange

Darren Lang point of view.

I was sitting in my bed playing with my wedding ring that Daisy gave me we had been in love for about three years and know it was wonderful to be with her I did help her from time to time with missions. My powers had grown since coming here Ancient One knew had more inside of me because my powers where stronger than ever before I had a message from Wanda and Jamie saying, I should visit them in England, and Clint invited me to help out and stuff nothing from Natasha nor Phil so I just sat and waited.

"see it very important you come now." Said Baron Karl.

As I closed my door to my bedroom, I know something wrong people where scared of the Ancient One looked at Karl looked at me she was sacred about something, of course, all the men left, and women left Wong to I looked so scared the whole congresses dose well I looked at her thought the clock.

He's has stolen the page." She through the book on the ground.

"We need you to go back to New York in case he's attacking." Said the Ancient One.

"I don't understand?" I asked him.

"You are the most powerful out of all us the New York sanctum needs you I need to go there because I trust you completely." She said.

"No I won't it's not safe since the war me, and the Avengers are no more we no more, and plus I need to stay please..." I said I was begging her not to throw me out.

"Look I understand things have gotten bad since the war I understand that, but our way of life is under threat your way of life, but your training is not, yet complete once you are done to go to New York then you be with your family and friends again." Said the Ancient one.

I turned to ask her one more question, but she left I went back to my bed I knew the library would be empty. I went into deep sleep and forced myself out of my body. It was creeping like a ghost I saw the people taking dead bodies away till I saw the books one had a missing page that was bad very bad. I knew what I had to do now. I went back into my body waking myself up something weird was happening.

the next morning I went to the training room to get some more training done I was doing some weapons training I knew that people were looking at me because of what happened in the war with Iron Man screw them I thought I knew my place in the world I knew that I was different to the others, but I didn't care what so ever.

"Very good with yours powers have evolved I knew you at the library last Mr. Lang I remember that you once a lost student and now you are a brilliant teacher yourself forget about what others think of you just remember that you are strong and powerful person Darren." Said the Ancient One.

"Thanks I've got stuff I need to myself but I still think my skill is more suited here because I know things about the universe and the stones as well." I said to her.

"Of course, everybody knows about stones, and the power they have you more than everyone knows they have power to destroy the world and the galaxy to." She said to me.

"Yes, I know that part very well ever since New York and of course, Sokivia the world is a very different place now more people with powers like myself and Wanda. I was given theses' powers." I said to her.

"No but you are trainable and you have a good heart Darren Lang your family will be proud of you, of course." Said Ancient One.

I decide to leavened go back to bedroom I opened my opened my laptop to. Skype my wife Daisy, but I couldn't connect to her, so I tried my mom, but nothing dad nothing I tried Daisy, but nothing still I went to sleep with my laptop wide open then I heard buzzing on my laptop. It was my Skype it was Daisy.

"Hi." She said to me.

"Hi, how's life on the run need me to send you anything?" I asked her.

"You I hope." She said to me.

"No I can't even thou I would like to I've got stuff going on at the moment I love you thou." I said to her.

"I love you to wish you would come back to me." Said Daisy.

"I would like to my love, but I've got..." I said.

Baron Karl opened my door "come know we've got a new one." He said I went to the room Ancient one looked him I looked at him as well he was shaggy his hair was all over the place I looked him he was broken like he was on the Verge of losing himself. He looked at me I was wasn't sure of him, but I saw potential in him strangly.

"I heard that you can cure my hands." Said the man.

"What makes you think that?" She said to him.

"Because I know I've heard things, please I've come a long way a very long way, please." He said to her.

"We do more than heal hear as you see we have been cut off from the rest of the world I've been here for a year I can see you are searching for something more then yourself forget everything you know about the universe and throw it in a trash can." I said to him.

"Wait what are you talking you crazy person you are nothing why should I listen to a man like you?!" He said to me.

I flew him out his Astronomy body he looked confused I knew how to scare him "what was that what did you do?" He asked me I looked at him he was shocked I smiled at him again "How did you do that?" He was still in shock. "Training pure training, it took me years to do it Strange you are just looking through keyhole thinking on the world is filled money and stuff." I said.

"Okay tell me this is there more?" Asked Steven.

"Yes, there is there's so much more to our world, but you have to be completely open to our teachings now than shall I begin now then open your mind." Said the Ancient One Steven Strange flew away far away into deep realms of space I looked at him in the body I looked at the Ancient one he came back "teach me." He said to me.

"No." She said he thrown outside.

happy New Year everyone I hoped you like that chapter and of course, phase 3 began Civil War and Darren Lang conflict and being part of it still conflicting him, and the story continues after with GOG 2 then Spider Man and then Thor.

GOG2: Darren reunites with the Guardians, but things have taken a very strange turn with new team members to deal with can Darren and the team save the universe.

Spiderman: Peter Parker is struggling to keep his head down after his thrills with the Avengers with his help from his friends. Can Peter become an Avenger?

Thor 3: Thor Darren are back trying to help locate Odin.


	24. Darren Lang Doctor Strange: Training

Darren Lang point of view.

It's been a few days since the attack on the compound Kaecilius took a few pages of the book that Ancient one was protective of I knew the new recruit Doctor Strange was still not open minded about the whole open your mind thing I got my laptop out and deiced to make a call to Phill to see if Shiled was busy or not.

I made the call to Phil and Shiled I got Daisy which was brilliant to see she looked amazing as ever I did miss her and my freinds back at the base.

"Hello, sorry I've been busy its very chotic up here how about your end?" She asked.

"Notthing got a new guy called Steven Strange, and they want me to go to New York, but I said no!" I said.

"When are you coming home? I miss you, and I need my bad ass husband by my side." Said Daisy.

There was a knock at the door it was Doctor Strange he was looking at my laptop wondering who I was talking to.

"O who are you talking to?" He asked.

"My wife Daisy this Doctor Strange." I said to her.

"Hi, nice to meet you." She said.

"Okay then nice to meet you the Ancient One said that you are going to be teaching me today?" He said.

"You are a teacher now May will be impressed." She said.

"Okay got to go bye." She said.

"By yes and walk with me I've got something I want to show as well." I said to him.

"Can I ask you, Something?" He asked me.

"How old is she?" He asked.

"I don't know myself I never asked her but she my friend and teacher, so you want to know how to fight?" I asked him.

I pushed him down on the floor with my powers "Stay down." I said to him he looked at me with strange look and then I knew I had to show him more.

I used my powers again to show him more he looked at me again. He was wondering how I got them the Ancient one was looking one still wondering how I got them he was still learning if he was going to learn about the mystic arts then I got to teach him everything if he was to return then I've got to show him how to fight like us how to use our weapons like us, but I still have my doubts the Ancient one was still looking on I placed my ring on my finger that allowed me to do magic portals.

"Doctor Strange Darren Lang." Said the Ancient One.

"Doctor Strange Darren Lang is going to show you something, you see, can bend the mystic relmes to our advantage and and open portals to one world to another." Said the Ancient One.

"Right then Darren Lang open I portal and show Doctor Strange what we are can do." Said Karl Mordo.

I opened portal and then I looked at I where I was I was home my home I saw my mom and her boyfriend and my dad and then I realised just how much I much I missed them and how much I need them I opened the portal I looked at Doctor Strange he looked at me again.

"How did he do that?" He asked.

"We think about what we miss in the world, and we use our hands to create magic spells," I said.

"But how my hands are not working that's why I came to fix my hands." He said.

"Don't worry about we use our minds my powers where given to me, and I use the my mind to expand my powers, and in time you will to now the Ancient One will take over." I said to him.

I left the training compound I looked around for some books to read more on the infinity stone and more on the history of the universe and more about this creature Dormammu I've learned about it for sometime making notes about as well I was curious about the Eye of Agamotto but I know that I wasn't allowed to use it until I was ready.

I decide to look around the compound some more I did like the compound because it was so out of the way, and I did like to see the sunset and the sunrise around here I looked to see the Ancient One leaving to confide to her room I went to find a room to develop my skills more I just wanted to help others train as well. I placed my ring on my finger; then I made portal too home again to see them to see if they were okay.

My sister was playing in the garden with her friends and I saw my mom looking at them protecting them. I wanted to say hello, but I could not I had to protect than but I know I couldn't so I made a portal to home. I looked at my room to see the Aneicnt One She was looking at me things I think I knew what was coming anyway.

"We have made our decision that the

New York Sanctuary is the best place for you, and plus you can be near your family." She said to me.

"Okay but what if he returns?" I asked her.

"I know that he will, but New York is the safe for you at the moment and because of the attack that happened here we know that New York is next." Said the Ancient One.

"Do you want me to go and get ready right?" I asked her.

"Yes, we need to go as soon as possible if you can the Avengers can protect us from physical threats, and you can save us from mystical threats, and your powers have improved and Doctor Strange is learning." She said.

"I'll depart right is there anything else I should know?" I asked her.

"Nothing at all Darren Lang just be careful now many people have lost their way, but, you have grown stronger so maybe one day you might take over a sanctum." She said.

"I can't do that you see I am still a spy, and I've got my own life too I got my wife, and I got something myself to sort out, and plus I do miss my family." I said to her.

"Don't worry about a thing have you ever heard about Ghost Rider?" She asked me.

"No?" I said to her.

"Well, in time you will so pack you things and head for New York I'll see you soon okay." She said.

I packed my things for New York I loved the city plus the old. Avengers tower was not far for where I was staying I placed my things in a suitcase I knew my time in New York was very long indeed if I wanted to take charge of the New York Sanctuary then I would not mind that, but I knew if he was coming back for a second attack then the last one would be Hong Kong in China, so, I had to go home.

I placed my things in the room in the Sanctuary there was relics that I read about the clock of levitation in a case it did look very cool, but I decide not to try it on there where some people they're looking at me wondering why I was here I had to tell them what was going on they had to be ready for the attack if people will die if they don't.

"I was sent here by the Ancient One you need to be ready for his attack." I said to them.

"When do you think the attack will be ready?" One of them asked me.

"I don't know, but soon don't worry we shall not let the sanctuary fall." I said to them.

"Okay Mr. Lang, but, we still need a leader for this place in case of an attack." A man said to me.

"Look I am sure there will be a suitable argument for a leader as soon as one as made okay, but we need to get everything ready." I said to them.

Then all of a sudden there was a loud bang I thought we had a break in, but it Kaecilius and his minions he looked at me he knew about me somehow he looked at all of the students around. He killed them all I felt angry, and I charged at him. He used his powers to pin to the floor he looked at me and laughed he; then he used a long blue, white blade I brased for impact I felt the blade graze my skin. It was painful as anything.

"Funny Mr. Lang I used to be like you strong and dependable. I know what you are thinking right now? I know that you think you can stop you and won't be you will be dead in a few seconds don't fight." He said.

"Stop!" Said a voice.

"Well, who are you?" He asked.

"Doctor Strange?" He asked him.

"Yes, Steven Strange might I ask what you are doing here? And why is Darren Lang bleeding out?" He asked him.

"Sorry." I said I stabbed him in the leg and made a portal to the one place I know I know I would be safe.

I arrived at my home I banged on the door I saw my mom and my sister looking in shock I collapsed on the floor I bleed out for a woke several hours later to see my old room filed with poster then I realised something what happened to Doctor Strange and the Ancient One I heard voice down stairs I looked I went down to find my mother and Doctor Strange in my living room he looked different.


	25. Doctor Strange final battle

Darren Lang's point of view inside the Lang house hold

As I limped out inside my living room still looking at my wedding ring that I was married to Daisy, so I am technically a married man no matter people thought of my marriage to Daisy, I knew how my mother reacted when I told her she was shocked, but she wanted to see me happy my sister was just looking at Doctor Strange with a wired look.

"Darren I am glad that you're okay Ancient One she's dead we are the only line of defense left Hong Kong is the next Sanctum to go. we need a battle plan now!" said Steven.

I couldn't believe my ears after everything we've been through. she was dead and. Now the universe could be coming to an end, I don't know what to think anymore, but I had no choice in the matter but if she was dead, then Steven was right we had to go to Hong Kong and stop him before it's to later.

"Darren what's happening please explain because I need to know right I can't take this anymore because you're my son my first born just explain what's going on?" My mom asked me.

"Okay mom I want you to sat down because there's something I need to tell you about myself the things I've been getting up to." I said.

I told my mum everything from the Avengers to Loki and the Guardians of the Galaxy to telling her about my time as an Shield Agent about how I lied to my mom about how meet Daisy her real name was Skye before hand then I told her about Ultron and the Civil War I'd didn't tell her about dad becoming Ant Man, she would flip out.

"I didn't know what to say Darren you have been lying to me not only about your girlfriend, and about your friends but that's impossible to think you have magical powers and now your wife is an Inhuman!" My mom said

"I understand your worries but the universe is bigger than us mum, there are people out there that need my help!" I said to her.

"Yes, the universe is bigger than us and you son is the sole reason why people are still alive right now." Said Steven.

"I am going to go with you to Hong Kong okay." I said

"Your still injured Darren Lang until you can fight your must stay here." He said to me.

"Fine have it? You way but I know what he's after you need me and I can help." I said to him.

My mother was still in a state of shock, but she didn't want me to go not just yet anyway Steven bided my good-bye before leaving to Hong Kong my mom was still angry with me; I can by the look in her eyes my sister was to, I never kept secrets from them, but I had to keep them both safe it was for their own good to be honest.

"Right sit down we still need to talk about this!" Said my mom.

"Right I want everything you know about the Civil War and why did you take part in it?" She asked me.

"Because it was the right thing to do, and I know it looks bad mom but trust me; it was my decision alone you have no idea what's coming or what's going to happen!" I said.

"And those friends of yours the Guardians what are they like the Avengers or something?" My mom asked me.

"Something like that yes, they keep the whole galaxy safe from people who want to destroy it." I said to her.

"Well that make sense, I suppose but what about the Shield agents? That job sounds very dangerous to do you know what you're doing?" She asked me.

"Yes of course, we are team we have one another backs and yes sometimes there are deaths and battles, but we win in the end we always win." I said to her.

"What about Daisy what is she?" She asked me.

"She is my wife what else do you want to know?" I asked her.

"Well what is this Inhuman thing?" She asked me.

"Look I don't know okay it's very complicated I wish I had all of the answers I am sorry for lying to you and putting you in danger! But I have responsibilities, and you wanted me to grow up right? Well now, I have grown up, I've got a job. I am helping people and saving them to if you don't believe, then I 'll be happy to show you!" I said to her.

"I am sorry for yelling at you; I am just shocked about how grown up you are." She said to me.

To be honest I didn't think I was grown up at all, and yes, I had bad experiences with my powers I had the same powers as Wanda, I can read minds, I can read my mum mind right now she's scared of me and wondering if she was a terrible mother and I wanted to tell her she had nothing to worry about. I went over to her; she looked like she was going to cry so I did the right thing, and I have her speech about how grown up. I was and I was going to Hong Kong to save the world then I was going to join up with my friends at Shield or the Guardians to save the world.

"Mom you wanted me to grow up now I can because of you and Cassie you made who I am today, and yes it's going to be a scary thing to me because I am only 22, but I have grown up so much I got friends, and yes, they are crazy but they are like family to me, and I care about them just like you and Cassie and Baxter you're my family and wherever you go, I fight for you and I will always fight for you." I Said to her.

I went to get my clothes to change to fight in Hong Kong. I knew throw was risky, but I had to help him and my friends after that big speech I just made I placed the sling ring on my fingers.

"How does that work?" She asked my sister.

"Well as you can I place it on my finger, and I can make a portal to go anywhere I want it's amazing trust me, but it is dangerous I am going to help the others."I said to her.

She hugged me; I hug her back. I don't know when I'll see her again, but I had to say goodbye to my little sister. she said good luck to me. I made a portal in my bedroom wall and went to Hong Kong Sanctum. It was chaotic the buildings were up in the air. I saw Kaecilius in the distance, fighting Steven Strange, in the distance then I saw one of his followers.

"How are you still alive?!" She asked me.

"Like I told you before don't piss me off!" I said to her.

I used my powers, and the woman was stuck on the ground she couldn't move she had glitter stuff in her eyes she had been consumed by the dark magic that was inside her, but I wasn't am scared to fight her; she used some of her powers to fight me. I did the same then all of sudden I felt something strange.

Time had frozen still I looked out of my astronomical shape, and I saw Steve was used the gem stone on his chest, he was slowing down time that's impossible I'd thought how can he be doing that?

Then I saw him going up into the sky, he looked like he was up there for a long time he didn't come down until he stood next me was he my new master now? Who was going to train me? I still had a lot of unanswered questions myself just like my mom did with me.

"I think you should look at the contract again because there is fine print of worshiping a false god." He said

Wong began laughing, which was very strange indeed back at the New York Sanctum Doctor Strange placed the stone back in a safe place for now I knew it was infinite stone, by the way, it looked.

"Darren Lang we need to talk about who is going to train you." Steven said.

"I will train the boy I know what must be done." Said Wong.

"Sorry but I've got other things in mind." I said him.

"Sure as?" Asked Steven.

"My wife for one she needs me and my friends to. I can't leave them." I said to him.

"We can argue with love now can we?" Asked Steven.

"No we can't Sir I made a promise on my wedding day to protect her, and that's what I need to now." I said to him.

"Yes, I think I can help out that about your wife. I think I know where she might be hiding I've sent people to check in one her." He said to me.

"Sir there's someone from Asgard, he to see you." He said.

I pulled up a chair and Thor and Benjamin came into the room Thor was quite shocked to see me in New York, but I knew I couldn't stay here because of my ties to the Shield agents and to my wife.

"Please pull up a chair and join us." Said Steven.

"Thanks what are you going to do Darren pull a rabbit out of a hat?" Asked Benjamin.

"Funny joke Benjamin very amusing I know why you to are here." I said to him.

"Does Earth have Magical people now?" Asked Thor.

"No we are just keeping quiet with stuff and things." I said to him.

"Now I understand that you have brought you brother Loki to earth? And as you know, I keep a list of dangerous people that come to Earth and now with Darren working as my apprentice, he tells me about threatening people that my want to harm us. So why bring Loki? Would you two like a drink?" Asked Steven.

Does your dangerous wife know about this?" Asked Benjamin.

"Yes and don't call her dangerous!" I said to her.

"Yes well, we come here to ask you to help us look for our father Odin, he's missing." Said Thor.

Wow what an opportunity to help Thor to find Odin over got to call Phil and tell him, but I've been away from my wife far too long now, and plus I miss her everything about her; I miss I tapped Steven on the shoulder.

"Sorry I can't assist you Thor but Steven will be happy to help you and keep in contact yes." I said.

"Of course Darren but what's the rush?" He asked me.

"I've got a promise to keep." I said to him.


	26. Guardians of the Galaxy Vol 2

Darren Lang point of view.

As I wore my long, black clock and held my baton of truth in my hand as it had yellow bright light shining on it that means that there danger in the air I heard Rocket was playing with music blasters in the background Ryan pulled out along with his wife Gamora.

"You two do guns now?" I asked them.

"There's a space octopus coming for this space batteries what do, you think?" Said Ryan.

"Well, I thought Guns where Peter, things and knife where Drax but then again I am a wizard with magical powers so why can't I complain." I said.

"Rocket what are you doing?" Said Peter.

I looked at the sky. It was dark, and I knew that something wasn't right then the space octopus landed I pulled my baton of truth out then I used my long black Cloak I knew that something was about to go down. Well, I looked around to see the fire and destruction I knew that something wasn't right this thing wasn't right I landed back down on the ground along with Peter and Gamora I wanted to know what we are going to do with giant space thing.

"This is ridiculous! My batten is not working against that thing!" I said to Gamora.

"Then I shall jump inside the beast!" Said Drax.

"What?" Said Gamora.

Drax jumped inside the beast is he crazy? Then again this was the guardian we are talking about here the battle took sometime until Gamora jump on the thing and sliced into Drax game out covered in yellow gunge well that was that I thought,

"So all this for some batteries?" I said.

"My thoughts actually whose idea was this again?" Asked Ryan.

"Mine." Said Gamora.

"My ask why?" Ryan said.

"No you my not just because your my husband doesn't mean that you dont control me." Said Gamora.

Ryan and Gamora relationship was a funny one, of course they loved one another just like I did with Daisy, but she was pregnant, and I was in space protecting it. We arrived at the Sovereign they looked at the way I dressed in my uniform he looked Peter, and Ryan looked they both thought I was stragne becuse of the way I dressed I remember after the war with Iron Man I decided to find myself again remembering who I was the woamn looked at all of us before she bagan to speak.

"Gaurduins I wanted to say thank you for risking your lives again for protecting our batteries as your reward we have something for you Gamora." Said the woman.

She pulled out another woman. Ryan was in shocked to see who it was "Family reunion yay!" Said Peter they continued to talk about Peter, a bit more wondering who, is father was I wondered to who is a father was, but he always dodged the subject. We were back on the ship Ryan was helping Gamora with putting Nebula in cuffs, so she couldn't escape Ryan didn't have any sympathy for her because she killed people.

"You should have told me about this." Said Ryan.

"Does it matter?" Said Gamora.

"Yes, because we are married!" Said Ryan.

"Okay can put something across?" I asked.

"If you must." Said Nebula.

"The way I see it is this you two have been married for a year might I suggest getting away from it all it does help just a suggestion." I said to them.

I hoped onto the chair with Peter flying the ship is the music was on the background Groot climbed onto my shoulder I looked at Ryan and Gamora who seemed to be talking followed by kissing, so my advice given must have helped

"That's strange?" Said Peter.

"Why is it that strange?" Asked Ryan.

"Sovereign fleet right behind us!" Said Peter.

"What?" I said.

"How can this be?" Asked Gamora.

"Maybe because Rocket stole their batteries." Said Drax.

"Dude!" Said Rocket.

"Your right that was totoly worng he never stole any battries." Said Drax.

"What where you thinking?" Asked Peter.

"Hey, you saw how that prestiest was talking down at us, so I am teaching her a lesson!" Said Rocket.

"Guys this is very bad we got to do something." I said.

"Hey, your the one with the magic powers why don't you do something Harry Potter!" Said Ryan.

"You know what Ryan tonight when you go to sleep there something squeeze in your pillow case and your o guess what! Ill put a turd in it!" Said Rocket.

"You put turds in people pillow cases I shave you." Said Peter.

"O it wont be mine it will Drax!" Said.

"I have famously huge turds!" Said Drax.

"Seriously can we just survive the space battle!" Said Gamora.

"Yes, my thoughts exactly." Said Ryan.

As the ship was spinning around a felt, i was going to be sick throughout the spinning I noticed there was a huge swarm around us shit! I thought then they all exploded then Rocket saw the man standing on the pod and I him. I looked at the pod it flew to fast to see what was on it. Ryan was not impressed when we crashed nor was I the cloke pulled me up it did have flying abilties but not alot. I saw the damage that the ship was in it was in a bad way.

"Look it this!" Said Gamora.

"Thanks to you two arguring! We could have been killed!" Said Ryan.

"So, what your taking your wife's side now?" Asked Peter.

"Yes, that stupid we could have died and you two cant work togther!" Said Gamora.

"I am Groot!" Said Groot.

"Well, if wasnt for some guy." I said.

"What guy?" Asked Peter.

"You saw him too?" Asked Rocket.

"Yep I did he was very tiny." I said.

"You so annoying!" Said Gamora.

"Well, he is a Raccoon!" Said Peter.

"Stop calling me that!" Said Rocket.

"O, I am sorry how about trashpander." Said Peter.

"Is better or worse?" Asked Rocket.

"It is much worse." Said Peter.

"I had it with you!" Said Peter.

Then a spaceship flew overhead. We huddled together I pulled my staff from me. It glowed a then it landed with an old man an alien girl she looked at me with fear I wanted to know what he wanted? Why he saved my life; then He looked at Peter?

"After all theses years, I have found you!" Said the man.

"And who are you?" Asked Peter.

"Can you tell by your my rugged good looks? I am your dad Peter." Said the man.


	27. Ego planet

As I sat next to Drax and Gamora who held Ryan hand, I was listening to Ego, I never understood him because I didn't trust him it just this thing I have that if I don't trust people then I don't trust them. Ryan and Gamora went to talk with Peter; then I had to talk with this aline girl who looked at me for strange reason I had a lot on my plate from a pregnant wife back home to my friends and family. I just didn't know what to do with myself then she smiled at me again.

"The names Mantis." Said Mantis.

"The names Darren Lang." I said to her.

"O, okay I never talked to a human before." Said Mantis.

"Really?" Asked Drax.

"Why? Is that a problem?" Asked Mantis.

"What about Ego?" I asked.

"He raised me when I was a child I help my masters sleep he has bad nightmares." Said Mantis.

"What bad dreams?" Asked Drax.

"It's complicated." Said Mantis.

"I am going to find the rest." I said.

Ryan and Peter stormed off Gamora was playing with her blade I grown fond of her. She was a good person deep down despite what she thinks. Of herself she was a married woman to Ryan, which was strange to think that she was married.

"O, hey I was just practising." Said Gamora.

"What up with you and Ryan?" I asked her.

"It complained because me and Ryan are good, in fact more then good he gives me a reason to fight." Said Gamora.

"Why is that?" I asked her.

"I am pregnant Darren!" Said Gamora.

I was in complete shock really. I was in shock Gamora was pregnant with Ryan baby, and he didn't know about the pregnancy, and it was up to me to him. I was about to go tell Ryan when Gamora pulled me by the arm and said to me.

"You cant tell him, yet I will soon enough when get to Ego, planet I will, but please dont tell my man yet." Said Gamora.

"Fine you got to tell him because this changes everything." I said to her.

Gamora looked terrified about having a baby but she should be scared of having a child. She was kind and a good person she will be a fantastic mum and Ryan too.

I got back to the others who were debating on who should go the plante Me Gamora, Ryan, Drax and Peter went with Ego and Mantis I went over to Rocket who wasn't in any mood to talk.

"You know you got people around you who care about you and you push them away my wife Syke, she did the same she balmed herself for being mind control by this being what ever you hiding. You should stop now." I said.

We went on board. Ego, ship I didn't know what to expect I saw that Ryan and Gamora where talking she was probably going to tell Ryan that he was going to be a father Ryan did look shocked he hugged her she hugged him back. Ryan and Gamora returned back. She looked happy and so did Ryan the group looked confused about something.

"So, whats going on then?" Asked Ryan.

"We had this bet about Mantis, so tell me about thou things on your head what do they do?" Asked Peter.

"I can read people fears and feelings like Darren come over here." Said Mantis.

She placed her hand on mine I was confused about what she was going to do to me? Then she began to talk in that mix accents of hers.

"You fell fear?" Said Mantis.

"Yes, genaral fear." I said.

"Your wife she pregante and you afraid to loss her?" Said Mantis.

"Yes, how do you know that?" I asked.

"Becuase it in your dreams." Said Mantis.

"Look stop!" I said.

Drax began to laugh at me. I think he was trying to break the tension that was in the room Mantis toughed Drax then she went to Gamora. Who stopped her by grabbing her hand for pregnant woman she knows how to handel herself.

Flashback after Civil War.

"So, where are you heading?" Asked Wanda.

"Back to my work." I said to her.

"Someone special?" She asked.

"Yes, and you know who like you and Jamie what going to happen to you two?" I said.

Jamie hugged Wanda tightly I did say after Ultron a few weeks afterwards; if you hurt Wanda in anyway I will come for you. Jamie and Wanda departed in a car to be together she needs to be happy after all the things that has happened to her I got in on a plane back to the east coast of America, the flight, was a few hours long, but it was worth it because Daisy was waiting for me she was battered and bruised up. I was worried for her, of course, but what can I say I am a romantic after all.

"I need your help." Said Daisy.

"I am your husband what do you need?" I asked her.

"Get in the van!" She said we drove away.

She got out her laptop and was looking at the local newspaper stories like the Devil of HellsKitchen and the super strong woman Jessica Jones, she plugged in a dongle I looked at the writing something to do with WatchDogs trying to wipe out Inhuman.

"That my target if we get him we stop the watchdogs." She said.

"Then lets go." I said.

Current time.

"Darren wake up!" Said Gamora.

"What why?" I asked her.

"Because we are here." Said Gamora.

"Okay, but I have to see for myself.." I Said.

I looked the strange surroundings of the plante I knew it was strange I looked at the bubbles floating around me I toughed one it busted I liked the way it bursts it had a nice effect I looked at Peter. He was unsure about him because he just declared himself his father, and he knew that was bad. Because his father was an alien mind you my best friends are aliens so there nothing new there then. I got of the ship followed by Gamora, Ryan, Drax and Mantis I went inside Ego big church like place and that's where things got stranger.

Right I am hoping you are enjoying the story? Because Spiderman Homecoming is coming next, and it will focus on teenage boy who is an alien but is close to Gamora, he his human but was trained to be like Gamora and Nebula, but he was freed by Gamora before the events of Guarduins of the Galaxy. His name is Carl but and he will be trying to keep his alien powers a secret the best way that he can.


	28. Ryan and Gamora dream

Ryan point of view Ego planet.

I stepped on the platform with Ego Gamora looked at the view. It was a beautiful Ego was talking about his planet being him very strange I thought to myself Darren in his black drape he looked at me. He had a bad feeling too Ego then took us to his temple it was huge.

"Wow," I said.

"I know it impressive right?" Asked Ego.

"So, what took so long to find Peter?" Asked Darren.

"Well, I hired Yando to bring Peter to me, but he didn't, but there's something I need to show you." He said.

"Behold when I was born I was alone in the universe but I, wasn't I began to explore the universe then I first meet life in the universe." Said Ego.

"When did you meet my mother?" Asked Peter.

"Soon after." Said Ego.

"Is that his mother!" I asked.

"Yes, she was I called her my riverlily." He said.

"I loved her, and she loved me." Said Ego.

"And with that love came you, Peter." Said Ego.

"How is that possible?" I said out loud.

"Dude!" Said Peter.

"What I am just curious about how it happened you know?" I said.

"Ryan please shut up!" Said Gamora.

My wife was getting nervous about the subject about sex even thou we made love so many times she was a great lover too, but she was more than that to me she was my friend, and my wife, she was there for me when my family passed away my mother and father I do miss them terribly. Ego left to talk to Peter Darren left to do something I placed my headphones in my ear.

Then a pair of green hands covered my eyes to my surprise it was my wife she looked happy she smiled at me. I smiled back at her before pulling her in for a kiss.

"There is something about this place my Ryan I know there is we need to investigate it further." Said Gamora.

"I know that, but Peter spent his whole life's looking for Ego what if this was his chance!" I said.

"Look he cares about you, Peter, there's no denying that, but if he listened to you. He will understand." Said Gamora.

"Um I don't know Gamora but I will see if he will listen to me," I said to her.

I went to go find Peter. I knocked on his door I heard some music playing in the distance he looked at me again wondering what I wanted?

"So Ego?" I said.

"I know this guy! Just shows up to be my dad?" He said.

"Well, it seems a bit strange to my liking but what if he wants to be your dad?" I asked him.

"Look you're my best friend's okay, so you tell me?" I asked him.

"Go for it Peter but there's something you about this place thou just be careful okay," I said to him.

I went to go. Find Darren he was beginning creeped out by Mantis she looked scared about something Darren being a spy an all she was just wanted to know about Mantis she kind and but I didn't want to get to into trouble with a bad ass, spy and magical powers too. She was about to say something to Drax but my wife stopped at her, and she didn't trust her as well.

"Can you show me where me, and my husband will be staying?" She asked me.

I walked to the room where Gamora shut the door she looked so worried about something I can always read her sometimes. She looked at me at me worry she pulled me into a hug. She was scared about something I rubbed her back trying to comfort her the best way I could.

"O, Ryan, I got a bad feeling about this place." She said.

"Like what?" I asked her.

"That girl Mantis she looked scared about something." She said.

"Well okay like what?" I asked her.

"She was just about to tell Darren something I know that sounds strange to you but," I said.

"Well, Ego looks strange too." I placed a kiss on her forehead.

"I am going to take a look around." She kissed me goodbye before closing the door.

I placed my head on the pillow I listened to my music I feel asleep thinking about Earth and my family then I saw Darren and Mantis in my room along with looked at me. He wasn't happy he had a go at me about not telling him about Gamora, being pregnant and not the group about because this changes everything to the group Drax and I talked about the pregnancy, and Darren was shocked also.

"Look I get it I should have told you, but right now we need to find Peter! And get off this planet if what Mantis is saying true we need to leave!" I said.

"Good, we all agreed about that then." Said Darren.

"Well, hold on Darren Lang how did, you get thus magic powers anyway?" I asked him.

"I was trained in the dark realms and I got my powers a few years ago thanks to Hydra! And now I have been hiding my powers from my family." He said.

"Never mind we need to get out of here and soon!" He said.

Gamora, came back she looked batted and bruised she looked at me. She hugged me. She smiled at me knowingly I would be worried about her and the baby.

"Everyone knows about the baby," I said.

"What?" She said.

"They know! How who told them?" She said.

"Great my baby sister pregnant with a human!" Said Nebula.

"Shut up we need to get off this planet and now!" I to them.

then I saw a blue light coming from the church like building we ran towards it we knew that Peter, was inside the building we arrived just in time we were very sure that this was a. The bad idea we pulled Peter from then. Ego was slowly regenerating then I saw Yando and Rocket crashing into Ego.

"Yando!" Said Peter.

"Rocket what took you so long?" I asked him.

"Never mind this bad idea because right now because Gamora pregnant!" Said Drax.

"Dude! Not right now." I said.

"What! Gamora pregnant." Said Peter.

"Yes, never mind what the hell is going on?" I asked him.

"Well, Ego killed my mother, and he wanted to expand himself into every planet in the universe!" Said Peter.

"Why did you not deliver Peter to Ego then Yando?" I asked.

"Because you know why now!" Said Peter.

"You people have issues!" Said Rocket.

"Of course, I have Issues that my father!" He said to me.

We flew away from Ego but little did we know that this was only the start of an epic battle, but my dream was to get out of it I wanted to be with Gamora and our child and to be a family I don't know if it was possible, but I am going to fight for her and our baby and I want to be a father, and I want our child to grow up knowing that their mother and father forget to save the galaxy again.


End file.
